


Changing Fate.

by amazingAisha16387



Series: Second Chance [2]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:59:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 41,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24060202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingAisha16387/pseuds/amazingAisha16387
Summary: To find their happiness they all have to join together to change their fate. The sequel to second chance is here as promised.
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett & Lorenzo "Enzo" St. John, Caroline Forbes/Stefan Salvatore, Elena Gilbert & Damon Salvatore
Series: Second Chance [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712689
Comments: 38
Kudos: 26





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note:
> 
> The character does not belong to me only my happy ending story is mine.

Stefan's P.O.V

I opened my eyes as sunbeams hit my skin through the window. Last few days have been a rollercoaster ride, bizarre yet comforting in a surreal way. Still, I'm content with the turn of events much better than the past. My brother and I are finally in a good place, surrounded by friends more like family. To my utmost surprise, we also managed to make some unlikely allies.

I still can't believe how everything fell into place, my plan actually worked. Nadia was able to make Katherine agreeable to abandon her diabolical plans for the time being. The mother-daughter duo is now staying at the boarding house under guarded eyes.

I was still in deep thoughts when I felt my Angel stir, waking up from her deep slumber. 'Good morning." She groaned little and held me closer with her eyes still shut but she couldn't hide her smile. "I am still sleepy Steff." She mumbled, she opened her eyes to look at me annoyingly. "Besides, I have no desire to have breakfast with your evil Ex from hell."

I laughed hard at her analogy. "Baby we are not inviting her for breakfast." I traced my fingers on her naked back making her shiver lightly in my arms. ''In fact, why don't you stay right here and let me bring breakfast to you?"

She gave a slight nod of approval; I buttoned my jeans and after planting a quick kiss on her head went downstairs.

The moment I stepped in the kitchen I was exhibited with the strangest scene I saw ever in my life.

Damon was standing shirtless behind the stove making pancakes while Elena was sitting on the counter in what I assume Damon's shirt. Damon saw me and grimaced has he handed pancakes to very pissed off glowing Elena (we are still getting used to that). She was glowering at Katherine who was in tight grey top and designer jeans, drinking from a blood bag nonchalantly.

She looked at me and gave me her mischievous smile. ''Stefan care to join me for breakfast." She glanced at Elena. "Your brother's girlfriend is not the sharing type." She looked at me with feigned innocence, pursing her lips forming a pout.

I heard Elena growl if that was even possible as she grabbed her fork and before anyone could stop she threw it in Katherine's direction, hit her on her arm making her scream in surprise. "You bitch!" She vamped out ready to pounce on her, in flash Damon was standing in front, shielding Elena from the pissed vampire. "Don't even think about it!"

His tone was enough for her to back away as she took the bloody fork out and discarded it on the floor and left the kitchen shooting us a menacing look.

After a few seconds, Damon turned around to face Elena who was looking sheepishly at him. "Nice shot, although I don't recommend it in future." She huffed and crossed her arms. "That slut started it and please you both were smiling all the time."

Well, that's true. "What did she do to make you so angry?'' I asked. Damon looked at Elena who was attacking her pancakes torturing and tattering them into tiny bits. "She tried to seduce me while pretending to be Elena," Damon explained in a somewhat indifferent tone.

She glared at Damon shooting daggers with her eyes. "Seduce? That woman was plastered against your torso in the tiniest bit of lingerie that I've ever seen!" she huffed as she explained. "Thank God for Bonnie's magic that you could tell us apart now because frankly, we all know your brain stops working after you see naked skin on display."

I choked at her comment and its Damon's turn to fume. ''That's not true and if that was really the case then my dear, my brain would have been long damaged since you like to wear little to nothing when we are alone."

Elena blushed hard but with lust-filled eyes as she crashed her lips with my brother.

Seeing them distracted I quickly grab a few pancakes and leave as fast as I can before they ruin my appetite for good.

Once I reached my bedroom I saw my bed was empty. "Care?" I put the tray on the table as I heard the shower running. I quickly took my clothes off and opened the bathroom door to join my girl.

She had her back towards me as I joined her and wrapped my arms around her. "You started without me." She moaned as I bit her neck and caressed her breast before turning her around. Her face was red as the warm water cascaded down her body. She leaned in to kiss me on my mouth slowly tracing upwards to my ear and spoke in a husky tone, " It's my way to lure you in." She grabbed hold of my growing erection and she started stroking it occasionally squeezing my shaft eliciting moans from me. ''Besides I know you will never miss a chance to have a shower with me."

The mischievous glint in her eyes was enough for me to lose my reserve and before I knew it I had her in encaged in my arms, her legs wrapped around my middle as I thrust inside her making her scream my name. "Steff!"

Our hips were moving hard and fast as I give in my natural desires to claim my mate. ''Care I will always take every chance to be with you."

She groaned in response to her hands moving up from my back tugging my hair as she pulled me towards her joining our lips in a passionate kiss.

''Stefan! I am so close..." I felt her inner walls clench around me my fingers dove to our joined body to rub her sweet spot as I picked up my pace making her scream. With a few sharp thrust, she fell apart in my arms, making me climax in her sweet warmth.

She held me tight as we regain our composure. "That was amazing Stefan." She looked at me with loving and confident eyes. "Just what I needed to face what's about to come."

She didn't need to say it but I know she is scared about our fate. I kissed her reassuringly as I promised. "Don't worry care. I am going to change our fate and nothing bad is going to happen to us this time." I kissed her palm as I promise her . "Have fate in me Care."

She nodded as wrapping her arms around my neck. ''I trust you, Stefan, always." Those words were enough for me to face the foreboding. This is only the beginning.


	2. Mason Lockwood.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang plans to protect everyone as Mason arrived at Mystic Falls.

Caroline's P.O.V

You know the feeling of dread when every fibre of your body wants to scream out loud but you're forced to maintain your calm demeanour. That's what I'm going through at present, well me and Elena both as we sat together in the gigantic Salvatore living room. Guess what this 'together' includes the infamous Katherine Pierce, she-devil itself is behaving as if she is a long lost member of our group.

I was pulled out of these unpleasant thoughts as I found myself in the loving embrace of my boyfriend. "Care? You feeling alright?" I gave him my best smile gesturing him not to get worried, while our eyes were locked I could feel someone's stony glare directed towards us.

"Okay!" Damon's voice caused all of our heads to snap in his direction, "Let us this begin the discussion." He turned towards Katherine who looked she couldn't care less about this ordeal. "Here Kitty Kat, mind gracing us with your precious time!" he mocked.

She replied in a boring tone as she filed her nails. "These meetings are not my cup of tea." At that Elena went towards her and snatched her nail filer away. "You better behave yourself if you want us to save your ungrateful ass from Klaus." At that Katherine hissed, her fangs bare ready to pounce but before she can move she screamed in pain clutching her head with her palms.

"Behave Katherine or else we will kick you out and leave you to Klaus' mercy." It was Grams threat that got through her, Nadia reached for her hand to make her sit down. "Mother please..." Katherine flinched looking uncomfortable but Nadia ignored this as she looked at us pleadingly. "I am sorry and please don't throw us out we will help in any way we can." She glanced at Katherine who albeit looking uncomfortable nodded her head.

"Great!" Damon continued ignoring the little episode. "Now that we have you on board mind telling us when will your little boy toy arrive at Mystic Falls?" Katherine scowled but replied calmly. "He left a while ago, must be arriving any day now."

Stefan who was listening quietly turned towards Richard Lockwood. "You are prepared to deal with your brother? We need to gain his confidence before we tell him anything."

He nodded his head in understanding but that made me think about something else. "Stefan, what are we going to do about the human population here?" I looked at everyone as I brought up this point. "What about our friends and families?"

Elena looked at Damon intently, "I don't want Jeremy or Jenna involved in this." Damon wrapped his arms around her but didn't say anything.

"Even Matt and Tyler," Bonnie said their names as she looked at us. "We need to protect them and everyone in this town too."

Bonnie is right. If Stefan's history is any indication then most of these people become collateral damage because of supernatural drama.

We all were silent but then John stood up. " If I may, then I have a suggestion?" Both Damon and Stefan looked at each other before nodding their head urging him to carry on. "We can send Tyler, Jeremy and Matt away from this country by sending them on students exchange programs and Jenna can go with them as their guardian."

No one says anything but I can tell from their faces that this was a brilliant plan.

"I can make the necessary arrangements and they can leave as soon as the matter is taken care of," Richard told us. I guessed being mayor and rich has its privilege.

Damon's eyes lit up in excitement as he told Elena. "Zack is in Italy staying in our family Villa, we can send them there." Elena's face visibly relaxed after hearing the salutation.

Still, that left one person. "What about my mom?" Stefan held my hand in assurance. "Don't worry Care, once we protect everyone then we will tell her truth." I didn't like this but I decided to trust Stefan.

With that, the meeting adjourned and everyone made themselves scarce until next time. Stefan gave me a quick kiss on the head before disappearing with Damon and Enzo. They moved to the study all the boys trailing behind Bonni's grandma.

I glanced at Elena and Bonnie and silently mentioned them to follow me. Once we reached Stefan's room I ushered them inside and closed the door. The minute I played the stereo Elena and I burst in unison. "I don't trust that bitch." We both looked at each other while Bonnie stared at us amusingly. "So you guys finally admitting that you are not okay with your boyfriend's ex staying under the same roof with them."

It was no question and both Elena and I didn't even try to deny it, after all, Bonnie knows us better than anyone.

Feeling frustrated we both sat down on the bed. "Okay I trust Stefan, you guys know I do." They both immediately nodded their heads. "It's just seeing her trying to dig her claws in our lives pisses me off to no end."

Elena held my hand because she can relate to what I am feeling. "I understand Care. There is so much history involved as far as she is concerned." Her eyes turned darker in hate. "Not to forget she keeps reminding us that she is our boyfriend's first love."

Bonnie shook her head as she sat with us. "You both are being ridiculos." She smiled at our outraged faces. "Those two are crazily in love with you both and they hate Katherine even more. There is no need to feel threatened by her."

We smiled at this and she added it an afterthought. "Although if she tries anything, I will fry her brain in a blink of an eye, with Grams help of course."

This time we burst out laughing and hugged each other. "I am so glad to have you both as my best friends." They both smiled in understanding.

"She is right," Elena told us seriously. "As long we are together we can take on any enemy or evil Ex doppelganger, am I right?"

A genuine smile appears on all our faces as we held each other's hand in the pact. 'Right!"

###########

Damon's P.O.V

We all were getting ready for a farewell party at Lockwood Mansion for Jeremy, Tyler and Matt. Those idiots are still in shock to be selected for this programme and soon they'll leave for Italy. They are going to stay under Jenna and Zack's supervision at our family villa.

Right now I am looking at my gorgeous girlfriend who is dressed in a purple short dress. She was fiddling with her locket clasp. She huffed in frustration and then stared at me through mirror pleading with her cute eyes. "Help me out, Damon."

I smirked at her as I stood behind her and clasped the locket. "Here you go, all done." I looked at her but saw her eyes staring at me intensely. "What?" I asked her but she shook her head and turned around to see me.

"It's nothing." She tried to smile but it didn't reach her eyes.

She moved away to leave but I pulled her back in my arms. "Wait? Wait, what is going on in this pretty head of yours?" She looked at me as if searching for something but then sighed as she averted her eyes. "It's just..." She bit her lip as her frown became more prominent on her face. "I am going to miss everyone leaving today and I am not looking forward to living alone with John."

The moment she finished telling me about this it took me second to realize what she is hiding. My heart swells with love more for this amazing, naïve girl. I placed my finger under her chin lifting her place up, I looked deep in her Bambi's eyes and asked. "So? These frown lines..." I touched her forehead for emphasis, "has nothing to do with my new housemate." She looked surprised as I deciphered her reason of distress but she hid it really well, protesting with a confident" No!"

I narrowed my eyes at her and her face finally gave it away. " Elena, you Pretty little liar!" I pulled her close in my embrace to prevent her escape. " Are you jealous?"

Her eyes turned a shade darker as she grabbed the lapels of my jacket and said in a stern voice, "I am not jealous Damon! I am scared that she will steal you away from me."

I was stunned by her outbursts. Her face was contorted with rage. " There is no need for you to be scared." But instead of being convinced she got angrier. "Really? I shouldn't be scared that she can steal my boyfriend who by the way has spent Hundred and forty-five years of his life obsessing over her!"

With that, she pushed me away and was about to leave when I grabbed her and pulled her back in my arms. "Are you seriously thinking that I will leave you?" Her glowing face quivered at my tone. "Especially for someone like Katherine Pierce? Who not only deceived me but also ruined our lives?"

I stepped back in anger and we were both panting hard. I turned away to calm myself. Her jealousy was amusing me but her silly notion that I am capable of leaving her felt like the biggest insult anyone can impose on me. " I love you, Elena, before you I didn't even know the true meaning of love and happiness but you showed me that I am worthy of both."

I turned around to face her and saw her tearstained face. "You have really hurt me by thinking that I can leave you, Elena." I cradled her face, my thumbs lightly grazing her cheeks, " I love you, Elena, you are my life." A smirk form on my face as I told her one last thing, " Only way I am leaving you is if someone rips my heart or..."

I never got to finish my sentence because my lips were sealed with Elena's in a heated kiss. For a mere human, she pushed me back with such force that I toppled over my bed with Elena in my arms.

Once we were flat on the mattress the clothes started flying in all direction and within minutes I found myself sprawled naked on my bed with Elena on top, with one swift movement she took hold of my erect member and lowered herself on it. I let out a groan, "Damn it! Elena!" She swirled her hips with each bounce "Give a man some warning before you attack them like this."

Elena smiled, leaning in to nip at my juggler while clenching her inner muscle around my shaft. "I am taking what's mine." She bit my lip and I was in awe of her glowing skin. "After all, I learnt from my boyfriend to never hesitate to take what is mine."

I felt myself grow harder at her confident tone and she bucked her hips wildly taking me deep inside her. I grab her hips for leverage as I helped her bounce more at a fast pace to match my own speeding thrust. " Elena! Shit! Baby, I am Cumming." I gave her a hard thrust while touching her sweet spot. "Cum with me baby. I want you to feel deep inside me."

With that, we sped up more and I felt Elena clawing my chest her nails raking my tender flesh in passion. " Damon!"

She screamed my name as we came together in each other. My lips were tending to her heated skin, travelling up and down planting soft kisses as both of us came down from our high. The haze soon started fading and I finally registered a dim ringing noise. My hand reached out under sheets and sure enough, found my cell phone with numerous miss calls. "Umm Elena?" She lifted her face from my shoulder where she was happily nibbling on.

The moment her eyes caught the screen she looked at it in shock. "No! No! No!" she scrambled up as she started getting dressed.

"Hurry up Damon!" She was trying to hook her bra back. "We are so late for the party!"

She frantically searched for her underwear and to her surprised found it in shreds. She looked at me accusingly but I stared back innocently. "What? It's your fault you can't keep your paws off me."A pink blush appeared on her glowing face as she throws my shirt back to me."Shut up Damon and get dressed."

With that, we got dressed in silence while exchanging loving looks with each other.

############

Enzo's P.O.V

We were in Lockwood mansion and as I brought drinks for Bonnie I saw her standing with Caroline who kept staring towards the door.

"What's the matter gorgeous?"

She turned towards to face me with an irritating look. "Where are they? And I know you both knew it since you were the last to arrive. So?"

I looked at Bonnie who was trying to keep her face straight and looking anywhere except at her blond friend.

"Oh, you know Damon." I waved my hand around at the party. " He likes to be fashionably late." Suddenly I saw someone behind her. "Look! There they are." I saw them approaching us looking quite happy as they straightened each other's attire.

Before they can reach us Caroline blocked their path. "Where the hell have you been? Jeremy is asking about you." Damon smirked at her while Elena looked nervously at her. "We, umm..." Her words didn't come out of her mouth as Damon stated nonchalantly "We got held up."

Both Caroline and Bonnie looked at them dumbfounded and Caroline screeched in disgust. "Ewe! Ewe! Seriously guys?" Poor Elena stuttered but Caroline held her hand. "Never mind who am I to judge when..." She trailed off and shook her head. "Come now let us say our goodbyes."

She left with Elena while my girl gave me a quick kiss. "Be right back." I smiled at her as she followed her friends.

"Nice." I saw Damon staring at me. I raised my eyes as we made our way towards the bar. "So mate all is well in your paradise?"

He nodded his head while ordering his drink. "I have never had to deal with possessive women before." A faint smile appeared on his face. "It's really an amazing feeling to be wanted and loved by someone."

We clicked our glasses together and downed the shots. "I completely understand what you are saying, mate." My eyes drifted to Bonnie. "Being in love is like no other feeling in this world."

Damon tapped my back as we appreciate our luck in silence which was soon disturbed by another blonde.

"There you are?" Lexi snatched Damon's shot and finished it in one gulp while pointing at entrance.

"Is that Mason Lockwood? " I asked them as we saw tall tan guy hugging Richard and Carol.

"Yes, That's Mason Lockwood," Stefan replied to us as he came to stand with us.

Damon silently mentioned to Richard and he followed us outside. Once we were outside We saw Mayor closing the door behind him as he made his way to us.

"I'd really appreciate if you hold your plans until the kids are safely eliminated from the scene." He pleads with us as soon as he reached near us. Stefan remained calm, slightly nodding his head in assurance. "Of course Mayor. Today is just about making our loved ones happy, a bittersweet farewell."

He sighed in relief and was about to leave when Damon blocked his path and held out his hand. "You are forgetting something Richard?"

He looked hesitant but took the white oval stone out of his pocket and gave it to him. "Keep it safe."

With that, he hurried back into the party and Damon tossed the stone in my hands. "Why are you giving me this."

He looked at me in surprise. "What kind of question is this? I am giving you this stone because we trust you."

Stefan tapped my shoulder as he told me sincerely. "He is right. We trust you to keep this stone-safe, besides if Katherine decides to steal it she won't be able to steal it from you."

I was still stunned by the level of their confidence in me. "How can you be so sure?"

It was Damon's turn to give me a satisfying smirk as he replied. "Because my mate you are An Augustine vampire. You are everything she is not which makes you unpredictable in Katherine Pierce's book." His smile grew wider as he added. "Besides if she can't figure you out she can't hurt you or manipulate you and that makes you my friend our secret weapon against Katherine Pierce."

Their confidence in me made my heart swells more with love and loyalty for these people as I promise them in a heavy voice. "Then I will protect this and everyone with my life." My eyes shone with gratitude. " You have my word," I promised and that promise I am going to keep forever or as long I live.


	3. Carnival.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stefan and Caroline have a big fight about her attending Carnival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note:
> 
> The characters do not belong to me only my story happy ending is mine.

Stefan's P.O.V

The day was shining bright, hustling & bustling students filled the corridor, the school was practically bursting with excitement. I shuffle through the throng of people, making my way into the school gym. My eyes roam over the faces and there I found, Caroline, busy barking orders too bunch of students, one hand on her hip other tightly clutching aboard.

My main concern was to keep an eye on her, the only person who's a life changed this very day in my past. The Carnival.

Two days back I was begging for the millionth time to her, telling her over and over not to go out, to avoid this event. Given a chance, I would have locked Caroline up in some remote location just to pass this day but the moment I brought this up stating, 'You are not attending any carnival.' The moment those words came out of my mouth I knew I'd gone too far. Vampire or not Caroline Forbes could be intimidating when she wants.

Needless to say, the idea was turned down, she told me in colourful words that hell will freeze over before she let Carnival preparation control to slip out of her hands.

Every resident of the boarding house had front row seat of our heated argument and they enjoyed it thoroughly.

In the end, Caroline left with sour mood as she told me to leave her alone and she was avoiding me ever since.

"It's weird you are stalking your girlfriend you know that right?" I sighed as I turned to face Alaric who was smiling at me. "Do me a favour and don't mention this to Damon." He nodded as I gave one last longing look to Caroline before leaving for my class.

The day went by and I did everything in my power to just catch her eye but it was futile.

By the time lunch break came, I was desperately waiting for her but to my surprise, she didn't show up. I saw Elena and Bonnie made their way towards me. "Where is she?" I asked them as soon as they sat down. They both shared a look before Bonnie told me. "She is skipping lunch, Stefan." My face fell so Elena hurriedly explained. "She is busy, you know Care she won't rest until everything is perfect."

I knew that. In fact, for some crazy reason, I always adore this trait of her personality. "So she is not skipping lunch just to avoid me then?"

Their faces gave away that my suspicion was correct and I had enough of this silent treatment. "You know what?" my temper rose along with my voice. "If she thinks she can keep avoiding me then she doesn't know me at all!"

Before they can stop me I stood up and stormed away to find her. She was sitting in a classroom with a group of students while discussing something about rides.

"Stefan?" She looked surprised to see me. "I need to talk to you," I stated her maintaining to calm my voice.

She averted her eyes, "I am busy so..." My voice changed little as I told everyone. "Leave." My tone was enough for everyone to gather their things as they leave us alone.

"What the hell Stefan! I told you I am busy." Caroline screamed in frustration. "Busy!" My own voice was rising as I stepped closer to her. "You have been avoiding me ever since I asked you to skip this carnival." I tried to take a deep breath to keep cool. "Please tell me what I did so wrong that you are avoiding me like this."

I closed my eyes momentarily, "I even stayed away as you wanted." She didn't let me finish as she glowered at me. "Really! I told you to gave me some space but you had been stalking me ever since. Tell me if I'm wrong."

It was my turn to be embarrassed but there was no point denying it. "Look I am just looking out for you."

She shook her head. "No Stefan you should trust me that I can take care of myself." I held my head down because part of me knew she has every right to be angry. "Please tell me what I can do."

Caroline was quiet for a while but then she sighed as she stared at me sadly. "We need to talk." My heart clenched because those words never did well to anyone.

I nodded for her to carry on but she shook her head. "Not now, I am really busy but I will stop by at boarding house later." She looked away as she asked. "Is that okay with you?"

I was really resenting this moment. Feeling unsettled in my heart, still, I nodded my head in yes and then left her in a haze.

My mind was coming up with different scenario each worse than the previous one.

By the time I arrived at boarding house my eyes landed on one and the only person who I didn't want to see today.

"Trouble in paradise?" Katherine asked sweetly, holding a tumbler in hand.

I really don't need this right now. "Look, just leave me alone." I was about to head to my room but she blocked my path again. "Did you listen when Miss perfect falls asked you the same thing?" she made a thoughtful face. "I don't think so."

Something in me snapped when she mocked Care. In flash, I grabbed her neck and pinned her to the wall. I didn't realize all these noises brought Damon, Enzo and Nadia out where I held Katherine by crushing her neck. "Stefan!" She gasped as she tried to pull my hand away but I was pumped by fury at the moment.

I heard Damon came closer to me. "What did you do to antagonize him?" She choked as I put more pressure on her neck. "Never say her name out of your filthy mouth." I squeezed her neck more as I threatened her. "Or else there will be no mouth left to say anything. Am I clear?" She could see how serious I was, she gave a weak nod.

With one last look, I used all my power and snapped her neck. "Mother!" Nadia came forward to grab Katherine's body. "What happened?" She turned around to ask me.

I sighed and leaned against the wall. "Today is the day when she killed and turned Caroline." Nadia's eyes widen in understanding. We told her everything about me and my past when she first came here but kept everything from Katherine because I don't want her to be tempted by the idea of being Queen of hell. It's better that she fears the unknown. She only knew that Bonnie has a vision about the future. That's how we knew about everything.

Nadia held her mother in her arms as she looked at us. "Look if it will put your mind in peace then let's fill her up with enough vervain so that she will be passed out for at least this day."

My gratitude for this girl increased, she is willing to do anything to save her mother and to help us any way she can. "I think that's a wonderful idea mate." Enzo tapped my shoulder as he led Nadia towards the basement.

I looked up and saw Damon who was still assessing my mood. "So ?"

I knew he won't drop it until I fess up. "Caroline knew about me stalking her. She is coming here later to talk some things out."

Damon nodded his head in understanding as we went to the living room where he poured us drinks.

"So let me guess, you stalking Blondie didn't sit well with her?" he asked as he sat down beside me on the couch. "I am dreading this day for months and now all I want is to fix things with her."

Damon looked like he was about to say something but stopped when we heard a car pulling up on the driveway. I rushed towards the door and open it just in time to see Caroline stepping out of her car.

We looked at each other wearily as we both just stood there. "Come to Caroline, you don't need an invitation." Damon intervened.

She gave him a small smile and came inside. Damon's eyes moved between us as he told us. "Okay! You kids enjoy your day, I have to go and do something, something." With that, he vanished leaving us alone.

After a few awkward moments, I decided to break the ice. "So you want to talk here or in my room?" she stared at me for few seconds before she says. "Your room will be fine."

We went together in my room and the moment we stepped inside I could feel the distance between us even though we were standing a few steps apart.

When she didn't start a conversation I decided to say anything to break this ice. "You want anything to drink?" she shook her head and took k deep breath.

She walked a few steps closer and held my hand before she looked nervously into my eyes. "Okay! I did some deep thinking searching and I knew why you were stalking me even when I told you to leave me alone." She squeezed my hand and smiled. "It's because you love and care about me and you wanted to protect me at any cost especially today."

I was glad she was seeing things my way. "Thanks, Care." I sighed in relief as I kissed her hand. "I am so glad that you dropped this whole idea about attending that carnival. We can go anywhere you want..." I stopped talking when she left my hand.

She stood up and started pacing before turning towards me. "Look Stefan I understand okay! I really understand but I can't live my life every time when a certain day comes that went horrible in your past." She took a deep breath before she told me. "Things are different this time around and I am more protected than ever."

The way she regarded her safety and life with little to no concern made me seething mad as I stood up and yanked her arm, pulling her closer to me. "So you're protected huh!" I snapped at her, I could the demon overpowering me. "Your mother was also the most protected human of town in my past and do you know what happened to her she died but not by supernatural cause! She died because of a disease that even vampire blood was unable to cure."

I Left her arm, she stumbled backwards, fear was evident on her face, tear spilt from her eyes. She was rubbing her arms but I was so mad to even see the pain I was inflicting. "You see you are nothing but a frail human and every day I am scared that something will happen to you and I won't be able to stop it because you want your Damn space!"

Her face was contorted in rage as she stepped forward. "Fine if I'm that fragile in your eyes so why don't you turned me and end your misery?" she screamed at me leaving me dumbfounded.

At that moment I realize what I did wrong. This whole conversation has just ricocheted on me.

Calming myself down I stepped little closer. "Look Care I didn't mean anything I said." but she shook her head angrily. "No, you had said enough now you listen to me. I can't live my life in fear from your past. This is the only solution to end our tyranny."

I tried to come closer again to diffuse this horrifying situation but she stepped away as she looked at me with determining expression. "No Stefan either you make amends with the fact that I am not in any danger as long you're with me." She stepped closer as she grabbed my wrist. "Or if you don't trust for second that I can be protected as a human then you turn me right now, this very second! It's your decision."

I pulled my hand away at her ultimatum. The anger that I tried to suppress rose again in full form. "How can you ask me to do something like this!" I grabbed both her arms as I yanked her closer. "You really think I will turn the love of my life into a filthy blood-sucking monster!"

She didn't even flinch at my tone as she replied me with her head held high. "Why not? After all the love of my life is a blood-sucking monster. Although I never thought he was filthy."

Her words were like slaps on my face. Her eyes were filled with pity as I stumbled and sat down on my bed.

"How can I love you Stefan if you can't even accept to love yourself." Her eyes were defeated and filled with tears. "I am so sorry Stefan if my words hurt you but I can't live in fear, I refused to live like that."

She knelt down in front of me and kiss my hands. "I know you love me but first find it in yourself to love yourself." She caressed my face as she stood up. "Only then I can be with you because at that moment you will finally be free from your fear."

With these parting words, she left my room and probably me forever.

############

Damon's P.O.V

Enzo and I were listening to the most intense conversation that ever came out of my brother's room. I had to give Blondie points for fighting her corner against stubborn Stefan.

Still, I never dreamt that she will give him an ultimatum like this. "Shouldn't we do something?" Enzo asked as we saw Caroline rushing out of the house.

"Well looks like baby bro needs us," I told Enzo and reached for the bottle that we'd be needing for this conversation.

His eyes widened "Me? What you want me for?"

I looked towards his room before I answered him. "I need you to share your wisdom and to protect me if he loses control and attacks me."

With that, we both went up towards his room. Stefan was sitting on his bed with his face down.

We both sat either side of him and then I put a bottle in his hand.

He just stared at the bottle before he opened it and started drinking. "So that was one nasty fight you had?" I asked him.

He finished half of the content before passing it to me. "It's my fault, I literally drove her crazy enough that she is now considering about turning."

Enzo shook his head. "She didn't want to turn, she just said that to prove her point."

Stefan gave him an incredulous look. "What point that might be?"

I shook my head at my brother's stupidity. "The point is that these girls are a lot stronger than we give them credit for. Can you imagine them back out for the sake of protection."

I smiled at the thought of how fearless they all are. "They are dating and in love with vampires for God sake."

Stefan was quite as he absorbed this obvious information. "What about my past..."

Enzo cut him off before he can finish. "If past is the thing we should fear than I and Bonnie should have run for the hills on the very first day but you were the one who assures us that nothing will be repeated from that time of your life."

I nodded in agreement as I tapped his shoulder. "How are you supposed to change are fate if you fear your past."

Stefan was in deep thought, our words slowly sinking into his system. Then his face turned a little as he groaned. "I am such an idiot! No wonder she dumped me."

He looked down in defeat and we both started laughing as I told him. "You really are an idiot brother! Blondie would rather wear an ugly dress before thinking about leaving her Perfect Prince Charming."

Even Stefan smiled at this because his girlfriend regards their romance as fairy-tale. "So any idea how can I get my angry girlfriend back?"

Enzo and I stared at each other mischievously before we nodded our head. "Let's win back your princess baby bro."

############

Caroline's P.O.V

Everything was as perfect as I planned. The Carnival was more crowded than ever and people from our town and nearby towns were enjoying themselves.

I can see the queue on rides and stalls were crowded too.

Elena and Bonnie were trying to pester me to have fun but I couldn't even find it in myself to enjoy anything.

After losing another round of throwing ring around bottles I gave up in frustration. "You know what!" I screamed at my friends. "What's the point of arranging this carnival if I can't even enjoy it!"

I threw the ring again with so much force that I broke several bottles in the process. "That's it!" I gave up as I walk away. "I shouldn't be the one playing this stupid game. This was supposed to be a boyfriend's job to play the game and win me some stupid stuff toy!"

Bonnie and Elena were both looking at me wearily as they tried to calm my mood.

Elena looked desperately around and saw a stall. "Hey let's shoot balloons. The winner will get a huge bear."

We were standing there for our turn when we saw guys approaching us. Damon and Enzo both went for their girlfriend as they both went shoot balloon to please their girlfriends. Lee won a stuffed bunny for Lexi.

Lexi excitedly pointed towards a huge white bear. "Come on Steff win that bears for Care!" Stefan glanced towards me and for reached for the gun but before he could grab it I quickly took it and started shooting balloons furiously that all bursts in few minutes. The owner looked at me as if I was crazy but brought me the bear. I shook my head and pointed towards Stefan. "Give it to him, after all, I am strong enough to win for myself." Stefan flinched at my tone but I ignored him.

I looked towards my friends who were staring at me with an amused expression. "I am leaving guy, can you take over." I didn't give them a chance to reply as I started walking away but then Bonnie came rushing towards me. "Care, wait what about a ride on Ferris Wheel? It's our carnival tradition." She reminded me.

I knew she won't let it go so I sighed. "Hurry up and call Elena. I guess I can ride alone for Carnival tradition sake."

She smiled brightly as she called everyone. Stefan was not among our group. I guess he left with the bear. Part of me was relieved while part of me was disappointed.

Elena and Damon took one and Bonnie and Enzo took another. I took the next one and just when it started to move Stefan came out of nowhere and sat beside me. "Stefan!" I screamed as I looked around that no one saw the stunt he just pulled. "Are you Crazy! What were you..." the rest of the words drowned when I felt warm lips on mine as Stefan kissed me passionately?

I didn't even realize we were at the top when we pulled away. "Stefan?" my voice came out breathless.

He just smiled and caressed my face. "I am crazy because you were right. I can't let my past rule my life."

He kissed me again and again as he told me. "You are strong Caroline Forbes more than me and you bring out the best in me."

His green eyes twinkled in lights. "Can you forgive me for underestimating your strength, after all, any girl who can date a ripper like me has to be fearless."

I shook my head as tears formed in my eyes. "Former Ripper Stefan." I reminded him. "As long you are with me you're stuck being the broody Stefan."

Stefan looked for relief as he asked. "So we are good?" I shook my head as I kissed him. "We are best Stefan. We are the best version of ourselves because of each other. Please remember that I am your strength just like you are mine."

He nodded earnestly as we wrapped our arms in each other and felt happy being in this moment.

After a while, I looked at him and told him teasingly. "By the way, I want that bear back." Stefan laughed as he kissed my forehead. "As you wish my fearless princess. "

He was right as long we are together we have nothing to fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note.
> 
> I hope you like today's chapter. Please send me your reviews.


	4. Friendly Damon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plan that involves Damon to be friendly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note:
> 
> The characters do not belong to me only my story happy ending is mine.

Damon's P.O.V

"You want me to do what!" I was staring at my brother as he belongs from another dimension which is kind of true if you think about this whole time travel dimension he came from but still. "Please tell me you didn't just suggest me to be friends with Pluto Lockwood!"

My brother sighed before he tried to explain his plan again. "You killed Mason in my past, it was unnecessary and not to forget the brutal thing you did."

I tried to protest but he held his hand up to stop me. "Let me finished first."

I relented with a scowl on my face. "You messed it up by killing Mason, which led to all that crap we had to deal with afterwards."

My irritation grew ten folds while I waited for that dreaded word that I knew is about to come out of his mouth. "So maybe it will be in our best interest to start things on friendly terms with Mason this time around."

I tried to keep my composure but it didn't help when Lexi Enzo and Ric started laughing. "Come on Damon." Enzo tried to contain his laughter. "If anyone can be pals with him it's you."

My eyes narrowed at each of their amused faces. "I'm glad that you guys find this entertaining." Getting up from the couch and looking at each and every one of them. "You guys want to make new friends, you do it yourself."

With that I left, ignoring my brother's pleas for me to come back.

"Idiots!" I muttered under my breath as I hopped in my car to see my girl.

Upon arriving I was glad that John was not at home. Even though we now have an understanding he still flinches whenever I'm around his daughter. It doesn't bother me much but Elena gets uncomfortable being stuck in the middle of me and her dad.

I made myself comfortable at her bed while I waited for her to finish the shower. Apart of me wants to join her but I don't want her to see my sour mood right away, so I waited with my trusty companion, her stuffed bear. Mr Bear who has witnessed all my visits and sleepovers in this room. "How can they expect me to be friends with that lethal species?" I asked Mr. bear like he is going to share his wisdom with me.

My mind was still miffed about this whole 'let's be friends' plan when I heard Elena coming out. "Damon!" she gasped but smiled as she saw me laying spread on her bed. She came near me still wet from her shower in nothing but a plush pink towel that clung to her body.

In a flash I grabbed her and pulled her in my arms, my tongue darted out to lick the stray drops of water from her neck trickling down her face.

"Uhh!" She shivered as I prepped kisses all over her neck and shoulder but before I can take that offending towel off her body she pulled my face for a kiss but stopped when she looked into my eyes. "What happened?" She asked me in a worried tone.

So much for trying to distract my mind. "Your face gave you away, my cute vampire. "she told me. I huffed and wrapped my arms around her. "I am not cute, more like devilishly handsome."

She laughed and leaned in to kiss me but stopped before it got heated. "Okay, I will remember that now tell me what's the matter?"

So I told her everything and she listened to me patiently without any interruption. After I was done venting about this ridiculous plan Elena looked at me nervously. "What?" I asked when She went quite on me.

She sighed before she gets up from my lap and went to her closet. I watched intently as her nakedness slowly was getting covered up. She slipped in white bra and panties before she picked a simple green dress to pull over her body.

She flopped down beside me while still in deep thought. After a few seconds of silence, I grew impatient so I held her face to stare in her eyes. "Can you please tell me what is going inside this pretty head of yours?"

She smiled and then held my hands in hers. "Okay so don't get mad but I think Stefan is right, it's in our best interest if Mason is in friendly terms with us."

My eyes widen but she put her hand on my mouth before I can say anything. "Look I know why you are hesitant or against about this plan, but think about it if we need to prepare to deal with Klaus we will need all the help we can get."

She withdrew her hand when she saw my face unclenched and continued. "Besides, it will benefit us in the long run if we have someone to connect us with werewolves and Mason can be that link."

I was quiet for a while as I processed all this and she let me be as she held me in her arms while we laid on her small bed. "How is it that when Stefan said the same things it's sounded ridicules, while you managed to make sense of the same ridiculous plan."

She smirked and leaned in to kiss me. "It's because Stefan can't do this." To prove her point she climbed on top of me while pulling off my shirt. She kissed me passionately while her hands roamed over my naked chest.

Before Elena, I was never into sweet innocent make out. I liked the direct approach with my conquest. It was all one night stands, sometimes hunt but being with Elena makes me want to explore all the benefit of being a sweet & caring boyfriend.

She moaned as I nipped her bottom lip before suckling on it, her nails lightly scratched my chest making me groan against her lips.

We were really getting into the heavy make-out session when I heard a car stop outside her house. Thanks to my supernatural speed by the time front door opened Elena and I were sitting on couch pretending to watch a movie.

Although Elena's face was flushed, she tried her best to compose herself as we saw John staring at us with an unpleasant expression on his face. "Damon?" he said my name with distaste. "How long have you been here?"

What he meant was how long we had been taking advantage of this empty house but I could sense his discomfort to ask us directly.

The answer was at the tip of my tongue, threatening to roll off, but I wouldn't dare embarrass my girlfriend, "Actually I came to meet you."

John's face turned from suspicion to surprise in seconds. "Me? What do you want from me?"

I smirk and motioned for him to sit down. "Well, the gang wants to make friends with Mason Lockwood and they left me to deal with it so I can avoid my inner temptation to kill him." John made face at the mention of killing but didn't interrupt me. "I have a plan but first I need you to do something for me."

His frown grew deeper.

"So what do you want from me?" he asked still confused about his part in this plan.

I casually wrapped my arm around his daughter before I told him about his part in the act. "You are going to get wolfsbane for me and fill in Richard Lockwood about the plan before the party."

As expected both Gilbert stared at me with confusion for a few seconds then finally Elena asked. "What party?"

I smile as I took out my phone and made a call I never thought I would in my lifetime. She picked it after a few rings.

"What do you want Damon?"

My smile grew at Caroline's disgruntled tone. "Hello Blondie, I was wondering will you help my girlfriend to throw a surprise birthday party for me?"

As predicted my eardrums were bombarded with a loud squeal from other end followed by yes and then she asks.

"Wait a minute, if you know about the party, how's it going to be a surprise? Beside…" I cut her ramblings as I told her.  
"Caroline, you get to plan an awesome party, I get to act all surprised, it's a win-win."

I hung up after I told her to regroup at the boarding house. Then turned around to watch confusion etched on Elena's face. "Damon your birthday comes in June?" understanding her confusion I hurriedly explained. "Look I know that Katherine had warned Mason about us before she came back to Mystic Falls and since Katherine went M.I.An on him, he won't meet us alone willingly."

John nodded his head but still looked confused. "That still doesn't explain why you need to throw yourself a fake surprise birthday party?"

I knew he won't help me unless I reveal my less than a diabolical plan to him. "The reason is that since I'm a member of founding family and secret council most of the town people will attend this party and Mason won't suspect a thing about this ambush, neither he will be able to make any kind of excuse."

John looked impressed even when he tried to not show it on his face.

A few minutes later Elena and I were driving back to boarding house when she told me in a determined voice. "We are going on a road trip this summer holidays, just you and me." I was taken aback with her upcoming plan. "Umm why?" she smirked and kissed my cheeks. "Because I know that's how my boyfriend would want to celebrate his birthday."

My heart swelled with love for this girl who knows me inside out. With a content smile, I told her. "You're an amazing girlfriend, Elena Gilbert."

She smiled, her doe eyes glancing at me with love. "I know and don't you forget it." I started laughing at her cheekiness and relished in the fact that she is truly my perfect match in every sense.

############

Elena's P.O.V

We had to plan a party within such a short notice but we knew if anyone could pull it off is Caroline Forbes. "Stefan! I need flowers in the centre surrounded by candles! Can you please do exactly as I tell you to do!" poor Stefan flinched but hurriedly did what he had been told.

Bonnie, Lexi and I giggle while we saw Care bossing the guys around.

She screeched when she saw Enzo and Rick sipping drinks from the bar. "For heaven sake, I asked you to set the bar not to drink it down! Lexi where is your boyfriend? "

Lexi literally looked scared as she answered. "He went to get a cake." Care sighs in relief as she crossed out something on her clipboard.

We tried to finish with black balloons while I laughed inside as I imagined Damon's horrified expression when he'll see all these decorations for his fake party. I think Bonnie was also thinking same when she said: "I don't know about you guys but Damon will certainly be surprised to see all this."

We silently giggled while Lexi added. "Shocked will be a more accurate term for him. He will be horrified and curse himself for this stupid plan."

Suddenly Enzo sat beside Bonnie and whispered so only we can hear. "I think he planed this party to punish Stefan as payback for 'let's be friends with Mason', idea." We all glanced at Stefan who was now standing on a ladder while Caroline instructed him how to hang drapes. "Caroline is his secret weapon against Stefan that's why he called her to plan this party."

We tried to not laugh as blue drapes slipped from his shocked hands, he angrily glanced in our direction. "Oops looks like he heard you," I told Enzo who then smile and waved at him.

He huffed in frustration went on with the task in hand. We busy ourselves before Caroline saw us chatting. When the arrangements were finally according to her demands Caroline instructed us to get dressed.

I went to Damon's room and saw a short black dress laid on bed with a note attached to it.

'Wear this dress to me.  
D.S xoxo.'

A smile formed on my face. I quickly took a shower and then called Caroline and Bonnie to help me with my hair and makeup.

"I must admit Damon has great taste in dresses." Care complimented as I twirled in front of the mirror. The dress fitted me like a second skin, enhancing my figure and making me look desirable.

I turned around to admire my friend's dresses. Caroline was wearing a yellow silk dress while Bonnie wore a white dress with a blue flower pattern on it. After finishing our last touch up we went outside to go downstairs but stopped when we heard a noise coming from Katherine's and Nadia room. "Looks like she is causing trouble again," Bonnie told us as we reached near her room.

I guess she was right because Stefan and Enzo were both standing near her door while Nadia and Lexi were blocking the windows trapping Katherine in between them.

She saw us and almost made a hissing sound as she tried to leave the room. "Look!" she only looked at Stefan. "If you want Mason to join this craziness, fine do what you want but keep me out of this."

She tries to move pass between them but found her path blocked by Enzo. "Now, Now, I thought you were going to play nice. Where is your team spirit?" We almost laughed at her scowling face as she glared at Enzo.

"Mother please listen to them they only want to help us." Her daughter pleaded with her and for second Katherine sighed before she turned her attention towards Stefan again. "Okay fine I will let Mason confronts me once you told him everything but I need a guarantee that you will save me from his venomous bite!"

Stefan nodded his head. "You have my word. No harm is going to come to you as long as you do just as we told you to." Katherine glowered at him so he added. "That is If you want to survive."

I stared at Katherine as she pondered on this. We all knew if Katherine Pierce knows about anything, is how to survive.

So it wasn't surprising at all when she nodded her head and angrily sat down on the bed. Lexi clapped her hand as she told Nadia "Well now that we know mommy is on board how about you dress up for the party!" she swayed her hips but Nadia looked uncertain as she glanced at her mother. "I don't know maybe I should stay here with her."

Katherine tried to hide but I could see she is touched by her daughter concerns, even if she is too proud to admit.

Lexi, on the other hand, was not taking no for an answer. "Come on, your mother doesn't need babysitter, besides it will do you some good if you enjoy your life without worrying about her." Nadia seems to like the idea about the party but she still looked hesitant as she stared at Katherine. "Go enjoy yourself," Katherine told her in an authoritative tone. "Besides I won't run away from the only place that guarantees my survival."

That seems to put her mind at ease. She followed Lexi to her room to get dressed. While the rest of us made our way towards parlour that was filled with guests.

"Where is Damon?" I asked Stefan, he answers in a hushed tone. "He is arriving later with Rick, after all, it's his surprise birthday party." I nodded as we mingle with the crowd and greet our guests. Bonnie and Enzo were standing with me while Caroline and Stefan were talking with Liz.

Caroline was chatting with her mother when she hurriedly grabbed Stefan and brought him to us. "Elena, inform Damon now, Lockwood's just arrived." Sure enough, I saw John greeting mayor and his wife as Mason tagged along behind them.

I quickly text Damon and then turned towards our new guest as we heard Stefan. "Everyone put your best faces on. It's showtime."

############

Damon's P.O.V

"Are you ready to get surprised? " Rick asked me teasingly while we waited for the text. I rolled my eyes at him. "As long Elena wears that dress I bought and the cake is made of bourbon I don't care about anything."

He nods in agreement and then the much-awaited text comes. "Come Rick time to get to my 'surprise' birthday party."

We arrived at the boarding house and as expected the moment I went inside everyone blessed with the ability to speak bombarded my eardrums."Surprise!" Elena was the first one to reach me and I felt warm lips connect with mine.

She beamed at me and that black dress was making her glow more than usual. "Now this is what I call a pleasant surprise." She blushed as my eyes shamelessly roamed over her beautiful, sexy body.

Guys tapped on my back while my brother hugged me as he whispers in my ear. "Though it's fake I am still glad that we are celebrating your brother."

His genuine words touched me more than I can express. I turned around to see parlour decorated in black and blue two of my favourite colours.

I hugged Blondie in pretence to compliment her. "You certainly know how to throw a party even a fake one." She smiled as she told me. "Fake or not, I drilled poor Stefan into my personal slave at your request, so you better appreciate our hard work."

With a slight n, od I let Elena pull me towards the cake. To my surprise, I can taste the bourbon in it. I saw Lee winking at me as he cheered birthday song with everyone.

After that, the party was in full swing. For the most part, I danced with Elena who looked hands down gorgeous in this room full people. "I can't wait to take this dress off of you." She shivered at my tone and moved closer to me. "How about first we deal with our special guest and then we can celebrate any way you want."

I looked towards Mason and sure enough, his guard was down. He enjoyed drinking while eyeing Nadia who was standing with Lexi. "Oh, Oh looks like he is switching to another Petrova girl."

Elena stared at him and gasped in surprise. "You better hurry up before he falls in between mother/daughter triangle."

I kissed her forehead as I signal John who hurriedly took Richard and Mason to our library. "Wish me, luck babe." She gave me a chaste kiss as I make my way towards Stefan. "Come, brother, its truth time."

He smiled at Blondie and he followed me, I glanced at Enzo, Ric and Lee tagging behind us after gulping down their drinks.

The second we stepped inside we saw John and Richard distracting Mason with Salvatore archives. Stefan cleared his throat to gain their attention.

For a politician, Richard really knows how to act surprised. "Ah Damon, we were just looking at your family archives, by the way, this is my younger brother Mason." He mentioned towards Mason who tried to maintain his composer.

I stepped towards him as I held out my hand. "I saw you at the kids farewell party. I am Damon Salvatore and this is my brother Stefan." I motioned towards my brother who shook hand with him.

"Um, this is Enzo, Alaric and Lee." I introduced other guys.

Mason must have sensed that he is outnumbered in this room, he grimaced and said. "I remember seeing you all in that party and Damon I heard great things about you."

He tried to smile but it didn't reach his eyes as this whole situation is intimidating him. "Good things about me? That's strange because I am sick." He laughed nervously at my joke and then looked around for an escape. "Umm, well it's nice meeting you nevertheless." He tried to move towards the door. "I think I should get a drink for myself."

As expected he hurriedly made he exist but hit by an invisible barrier. "What the…?"

He pounded his fist a few times while we all waited for him to realize this is a trap. It only took a few minutes when he turned around his calm face contorted with rage. "Let me out!" he growled at us.

"Oops! Looks like I forget to mention few things." I stepped a little closer. "I and my brother are a vampire and so is Enzo and Lee, Rick here is Hunter and we also have two badass witches outside who helped us to trap you here with us."

He glanced at his brother who looked worried with this exchange. "Mason you need to calm down and listen none of these people wants to harm you." He tried to reason with his brother.

"You knew about them!" He accused his brother.

Seeing his eyes changing shade I nodded at Rick who quickly shoots him with wolfsbane darts putting him down for few minutes. "Hurry up guys chain him up," Rick told us, Enzo and I carried him to the chair while Stefan and Lee chain him up. I stared at John. "Go bring Katherine here and make sure no one sees her." He left while we waited for him to wake up.

############

Mason's P.O.V

My insides were on fire but slowly they dimmed as I gain conscious. I was still In Salvatore library but now chained to a chair still surrounded by those who trapped me in the first place.

I started at each and every one of them with hatred including my traitor brother who is friends with these monsters but then my eyes landed on her, the love of my life. "Katherine? You came to rescue me?" my voice sounded hopeful and Katherine is not a monster like them she loves me and going to break my curse.

"God he sounds even more pathetic than I used to sound back in my human days." I started at Damon who was rolling his eyes at me. "So who is going to enlighten this Moron?" he looked at his brother and Katherine.

Stefan brought Katherine towards me and then told her. "It's only fair if you tell him everything, after all, it's your mess." She looked uncomfortable as she asked. "Why me, I mean you guys promised me protection."

Damon grabbed her arms and moved her to stand in front of me. "Fess up Kat or I will throw you to dogs or better at him in next full moon." He winked at my direction and I was baffled at this exchanged. "Katherine please, tell me what is going on?"

She flinched at my sound and then she started talking. "It was me who triggered your curse Mason, I send that guy after you because I needed the moonstone and werewolf in exchange of my freedom."

It felt like my world got crashed, I was just a pawn. My life was ruined by the girl I love... "You bitch! You ruined my life and you always claimed to love me."

Damon scoffed at this. "Dude Katherine Pierce doesn't love anyone but herself and your life is not the only thing she ruined, my name is in that list as well."

I stared at Damon and beneath that bravado, I can sense the truth in his words.

I stared at Katherine who is moving away from me. "Why?" She tried to open her mouth but no sound came because she saw me struggling with my chains. Apparently, Damon saw this too. "Lee get her out of here."

In a flash, Katherine was gone and then he turned towards his brother. "Stefan fill him in now before he kills someone or himself!" he screamed at him in frustration.

Stefan stepped in front of me and stared at me with his kind green eyes. "Mason I knew what you are going through but if you want to make sure that no harm comes to you or your family then you have to calm down and listen to me."

I stared at both brothers and for being my mortal enemies, somehow I feel I can trust these people. Damon saw this trust on my face and then he kind of smiled at me as he broke my chain and then tapped his brother's shoulder. "Do your thing brother, tell our new friend everything."

Those words were not to mock me but they seem sincere as I listened to everything Stefan had to say. Since forever I knew these people were my enemies but today they become my friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note.
> 
> I really hope you enjoy this chapter. .please send me your reviews.


	5. Mothers and Daughters.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mothers get to know their Daughters.

Caroline's P.O.V

Today is the day we're finally going to tell my mom the truth about everything that's been going on. Part of me is relieved because from now on I don't need to hide anything from her but part of me is shivering with nerve, if anything goes wrong then this whole thing can blow up at our faces.

Stefan being the concerned boyfriend offered to do the deed himself. After a lot of persuasion, he agreed to give me this one picnic with her before we change everything.

I was packing a picnic basket in my kitchen when Stefan came inside. "Care are you ready to go?"

I nodded my head and he took the basket from my hands. "Is your mom ready?"

I was about to answer when my mom stepped in. "Stefan! Good, you are here. We should leave before the mayor calls me again."

I was admiring my mother's attire. It's been ages that I've seen her wearing anything but her uniform. She looked so carefree in peach shirt and jeans. "You look really great mom."

She waved her hand and went outside. I stared at Stefan and bit my lip."Stefan, she looks happy and relaxed."

He wrapped his arms around me and placed a kiss on top of my head. "We can wait for Care, it's your decision."

For a split second, I thought of backing out, instead, I shook my head. "No, we are not waiting anymore." I looked at him with determination. "We will tell her after the picnic as we planned."

He smiled in understanding as we both headed out and drove together.

Mayor Lockwood was giving a speech about restoring the park when we arrived. My mom hurried towards the dice as she was next to deliver a speech as the Sheriff of this town.

" It's strange that all she believes are going to change today."

I told Stefan while listening to mom talking.

He sighed and pulled me close. "We convinced everyone so far, I am positive we can convince her as well." He assured me.

We didn't realize when Damon, Elena, Enzo and Bonnie joined us. Damon saw me and smirked at me. "Ready Carebear or if you want I can compel your mom into our side." He wriggles his eyebrows at me. Elena's smack came, as usual, hitting him on the arm. "Don't be an ass!" She said sternly before looking at me.

"Come Care let's paint this fences." I knew she was trying to distract me so I nodded my head and quickly kissed Stefan before following my friends.

"So how are you doing Care?" Bonnie asked me as the three of us started painting together away from the prying ears."I am nervous Bonnie, part me want to get over with this but the other is scared of her reactions."

Elena nodded her head, after all amongst all of us she was the one who didn't take this matter positively. Oh, the planning we had to do to convince her.

"I can understand but remember what Stefan told us, she was one of our elders who accepted Salvatore's."

Bonnie held my hand. "Trust me Stefan's powers can convince anyone."

I know that so I decide to enjoy the rest of this day with my love ones. "Thanks, guys I really needed to be reminded."

After finishing fences we went to my mom, she was busy planting new flowers in the damp soil. "You need to dig a deeper hole."

I told her when I saw the shallow holes she dug for plants.

She laughed and dig more."I can shoot from far range but can't dig holes." We both laughed as I helped her planting flowers.

After a while, we both sat admiring our work. "You seem happy and from what I can tell, Stefan is a great guy." I stared at her and saw her smiling at me.

Seeing me at the loss of words she gave a broad smile and held my hand."You know I saw how you changed since he came into your life. You've become this strong confident young girl that I knew you had the potential to be. You just needed love and time to bring out that wonderful self of you."

She sighed her smiling face slowly covering by a shade of sorrow. "Part of me was always scared that my failed relationship is going to have a negative effect on you but I am glad you found Stefan, he makes you so happy. That, in turn, makes me happy."

I held her hand back and put my head on her shoulder. "You make me happy to mom and if I am any good it's only because I have a great mom and I am sorry if I didn't tell you that before," I told her sincerely.

She looked emotional but we both managed to control the waterworks. From where we were sitting I saw Stefan staring at me and the way he was looking at us I am sure he heard our conversations.

I can see the pain etched on his features but before I can see it clearly he went away.

I knew he is going to blame himself so I got up and excused myself.

She smiled and went to clean her hand while I made my way towards where Stefan was sitting on the bench. "Hey, are you alright?" I asked him as I sat beside him on the bench.

"It's just sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I stayed away or never came back." He told me with a distant look on his face.

"Well life would be hell lot boring for one," I told him teasingly to lighten his mood and it worked because I could see a tale-tell sign of a smile forming on his face.

He held my face and lean in to kiss me then stared deeply in my eyes. "I will fix this problem Care. I will convince your mom on our side." He promised me sincerely.

As day progress we had a lot of fun and for while I forget about everything until I saw Lexi and Lee arriving with Nadia. "What is she doing here?" I asked Stefan who looked as surprised like me.

When both of them were close enough Stefan asked, "What is she doing here, I thought she'd be keeping an eye on her mother."She nervously glanced at Lexi. "I brought her along with me, she is our friend not her mother's babysitter," Lexi answered on her behalf.

Stefan and I looked at each other as we sat around the table. We all knew that Nadia has become Lexi's latest project. It's amazing how she couldn't resist but remedy one's anguish, as of now she's helping Nadia to live her life.

My mom joined us and saw Nadia. "Hello, I believe we haven't officially met. I am Liz Forbes, Caroline's mom." She held out her hand and Nadia shook it hesitantly. "Nice to meet you. I am Nadia. I.." She trailed off nervously looking at us. Lee decided to intervene, "She is my step sister sheriff."

Thank God my mom didn't look too much into this and started talking with Damon. They were immersed in a deep conversation, Damon's obvious tactics to distract her.

Seeing her unfocused we started discussing the best way to tell her truth when we saw Mason Lockwood approaching our table.

"Hello everyone, sorry I got held up."

Once he was seated, all of us started eating lunch while conversing with each other.

Mason glanced at Nadia and then asked Ric. "Who is she?" before anyone can stop him he told him absently. "That's Nadia Petrova, Katherine's long lost daughter."

Unnoticed by humans seated far away from our table didn't bother about the scene taking place. Damon and Stefan, however, stood up and took Mason away. He was seething mad and looking murderously towards Nadia.

I stared at them until they disappeared in the woods and then glanced at my mother distraction while thinking one thing on my mind. "This was so not part of the plan!"

############

Stefan's P.O.V

We dragged Mason into deep woods while making sure no one saw us."Let go of me!" he growled at us while struggling to break free from us.

"No, not until you calm down," I told him while we made our way towards Lockwood cellar.

Once we reach there it took both Damon and my strength to lock him up. "There you go now to be a good boy and calm down." Damon mocked him making him growl more.

"Seriously Damon!" I shook my head while locking the cell door. "You need to calm down Mason, Nadia is under our protection and you can't punish a daughter for mother's sin."

He growled and lunged at cell door making Damon change his face In anger. "What the hell! Do you want to out us ?" Damon shouted at him and that made Mason back off. I guess he realized how close he was to create a ruckus if he did attack her in front of everyone.

Seeing him sitting down, calm and composed we both decide to leave him for a while here.

"If he doesn't behave I will kill him," Damon told me once we were heading back to the crowd.

I glared at him and told him sternly, "You are not killing anyone."

With that said we made our way towards the park.

Care and Elena were both waiting for us and Nadia was nowhere to be seen. "Hey, where is Mason?" Elena asked Damon as soon as we reached them.

"He is alive for now." He told her in a teasing way. She rolled her eyes at him and started dragging him towards lemonade counter. "Come to Damon let's get you a drink to cool you down."

Seeing him in the capable hands of Elena I turned my eyes to my girlfriend who was staring at her mom. "Are you ready to tell her?"

I asked her and to my surprise, she nodded her head. "Let's do this."

############

Nadia's P.O.V

After they dragged Mason away I excused myself from the table and left picnic.

Upon arriving at boarding house I heard music blaring from inside so silently I went inside and saw my mother dancing around in an empty house.

I didn't want to deal with her after what just happened so I silently slipped into my room and closed the door behind me.

Today after many days I saw the same hatred in someone eyes that I used to get whenever I'd reveal myself as Katrina or Katherine's daughter.

People use to shut their doors on my face, humiliate me, laugh at me because of my mother and sometimes attack me to take revenge for something that my mother did long ago.

Still, I endure all that suffering in hope that one day I will find my mother but now after coming here and being entrusted with knowledge of our future I felt nothing but doubt and misery.

These people are trusting me to make Katherine Pierce want to redeem herself but how can I have the power to change her when I feel helpless in this situation?

As these thoughts haunted my mind I barely noticed the door opening and my mother perched on doorway looking drunk.

"Why are you so depressed?"

She asked in slurry tone.

I don't know what it was that made me snap, whether it was her indifferent attitude or years of agony but no matter what it was,l in seconds I had my hand around her neck as I felt veins breaking through my face. "You are the reason for my depression!" I spat at her face while she looked shocked at my outburst.

"You know for the first time someone tried to be nice to me and welcome me in their home instead of loathing me because I was your daughter!"

She shivered at my tone but stayed quite. "I thought that finally after years I can be happy and excepted but you knew what happened? " I shook her petite form as I asked.

She didn't move muscle to say anything so I continued. "One of your pawns found out that I was your daughter and he would have killed me on the spot if Salvatore's didn't take him away and all this because you are my mother!"

I took my hand away and she collapsed on the floor as I spat my final words. "You know the worst part in all this is that even after finding out what a hideous person you are I can't hate you." I was crying in front of her but I didn't care. "I love you mother and I hate myself because I am alive to see all this. I just wish I was born dead at least then I wouldn't have been the most unfortunate daughter in this world."

With one last look, I left her as I ran downstairs and out of the house to clear my head because I knew one thing I can't leave her even if I want to.

############

Stefan's P.O.V

Liz was watching me with a horrifying expression as I told her everything. Only Caroline was sitting close to her while Damon, Elena, Bonnie and Enzo stayed on the other side of the room.

After I was done telling her everything her expression mirrored the others. "So I am going to die in a few years and Caroline will be a vampire?"

I looked at Care and she held her mother's hand. "No mommy nothing like that will happen this time. Stefan promised me that he will protect me from everything."

She stared at me and I knew Liz trusted me like everyone else.

She was still crying while hugging Caroline.

"Umm, there is something I have to say" Bonnie stepped closer and sat on another side of Liz. "I know how to save you."

Both mother-daughter faces lit up while the rest of us stared each other in confusion. She took a box out of her bag and gave it to Liz." when Stefan told us everything my Grams started searching for something to prevent your illness."

She opened the box and show us a few herbs. "These magical herbs will prevent any kind of diseases before it even begins. All you have to do is take it daily. Since your cancer has not developed yet if you take these it will never develop in the first place."

Liz looked speechless but also grateful while Care was crying with joy. "thanks Bonnie this means the world."

Liz nodded and looked at me. "Thank you for telling me everything and for lovingly Caroline so much and I promise you all that I will help you all anyway I can."

Damon clapped his hand and took flasks from his jacket as he sat between Caroline and Liz. "Drink up sheriff for your health and new future."

She looked surprised but took accepted his offer.

After that, we left the girls at Caroline's house for a sleepover as we head back to the boarding house. I was feeling great because a huge weight has been lifted from my shoulders.

"Let's celebrate guys!" I told Damon and Enzo who looked surprised but followed me inside.

My happiness was short-lived because the moment we stepped in the parlour we saw Katherine standing near fireplace staring at us as if she is waiting for us.

"What do you want Katherine?" I asked her wanting to get over with it.

"I want to tell you that I will help you with anything you want without any catch if you do one thing for me."

We wouldn't believe her words if we didn't see it with our own eyes how desperate she looked like she will fall apart any second.

I stared at Damon who looked as speechless as me. After all, Katherine Pierce never pleas to anyone.

"What do you want in exchange," I asked her finally.

She whimpers as tears fell from her eyes. "Help me find redemption, help me win my daughter's love back."

With that, we heard a heartbreaking scream as Katharine Pierce dropped on her knees crying like a broken person who had nothing but misery in her life.


	6. Behind the Mask.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it Elena or Katherine?

Damon's P.O.V

In the hundred and fifty-some years of my immortal life, I have crossed path with various of witches and witnessed their remarkable magic, not that I ever admitted the same to them but still one can't help but admire them.

Something like that is happening right now in front of my eyes, in this very moment.

Enzo and I, we're standing at the ground where a hundred witches have been burned alive. Currently, we're staring at three Bennett witches, yes three, thanks to new and improve Katherine who called Lucy Bennett who owes her some favour, she is now reunited with her family and together all of them are concentrating to connect with their ancestors to find solutions for our problem.

"You think it will workmate?" Enzo asked me in hushed tones. I shrugged, "Chances are fifty/fifty since it's an unusual request ever. And witches are not known for complying to anyone's request, especially when our kind is involved."

Windows rattled with the churning wind and candles aflame brighter.

"You both should leave, even your whisper is disturbing our connection." Sheila scolded us without opening her eyes.

We both grimaced at her tone. "Come mate looks like we're dismissed." Enzo tapped my shoulders and we both left to return back to boarding house.

Another thing I never thought to see in my life is to see my girlfriend and her evil doppelganger working together as they both were dressed in same clothes and doing some sort of walk while rest of inmates were watching them. "Katherine this is not catwalk try to be more humble and normal."

Blondie corrected her and they both start walking again.

"Umm, what's going on here?" I asked to room full of people but no one answered me except Stefan. "If this plan has to work then Katherine has to completely act like Elena. We can't take the chance."

I felt confused. "Why? I thought she mastered the act of 'pretending to Elena'." He shook his head. "Human yes, she can even fool vampires younger than her and maybe take older vampire by surprise but she is going to face vampires older than her and she has to make it believable."

Nodding my head in understanding I watched them practice with everyone else.

It was kind of funny to see dark and cunning Katherine Pierce acting all soft and sweet. "Well on the plus side if she won't be able to pull it off then someone will definitely pull her black heart out," I spoke loud enough for her to hear.

She scowls at me but then stared at her daughter who was reading a magazine ignoring this show.

"Look I am in this for the long haul." She glanced at her daughter once more. "Besides if I have to bail, I would have bailed the first time Stefan suggested I have to face Elijah."

With that, she stormed out of the room leaving us behind to ponder upon her words.

After that everyone went to their separate rooms while I followed Elena into my, our room.

She opened the box sitting on the bed and took out a short dark green dress.

"So you are wearing this?" I asked her while pulling her in my embrace. She gave an absent-minded nod while checking her mask. "Katherine wants to buy a black mini dress but I refuse to look like a hooker."

I laughed imagining Katherine Pierce being shot down by my sweet girlfriend. "Well good for you." I complimented her and she smiled sweetly at me but then she got serious. "You think it will work?" She searched my face for an honest answer, "I mean, what if this Elijah or Rose recognise her and attack her before you guys show yourself?"

I had every intention to let my sarcastic self lighten her mood but the way Elena was looking at me made me tell her truth. "Look its a huge risk and we are doing great gamble but we don't know how to corner him without Stefan past playing itself."

She nodded her head as I mentioned the plan. We thought of doing locator spell to search for the only original who can help us but since we don't have any of his belongings, we can't ask questions about him without exposing ourselves, that's when Stefan came up with this plan.

Lee went to Richmond where he found Rose's friend Slater and he secretly tipped him off about a doppelganger residing in Mystic Falls. He spied on him enough to find out that he contacted Rose the minute Lee left him.

"I really hope Rose took our bait," Elena told me in wishful voice because now all we can do is wait for Rose to send his man, although this time instead of Elena, Katherine is going to get kidnapped and surprisingly she agreed to help us as long her daughter's willing to look past her deeds and forgive her. Nadia's turned a cold face towards her mother, she's acting like Katherine Pierce never exist in her world and we all can see how deeply this is hurting her.

"Well let's hope for the best baby, in the meantime teach her some manners will you."

She smiled and nodded her head before pulling me in for a kiss that soon turned into hot passionate lovemaking and we didn't leave my bed for the rest of the night.

############

Elena's P.O.V

The night of the masquerade party has finally arrived. Both Katherine and I are dressed in the same dress and Caroline and Bonnie are doing our make up in a similar manner while Lexi is going over the plan again. "Okay, since we're hiding our faces in masks, Elena, you will be attending the first half of dance and then Katherine is going to take your place for rest of night until she is kidnapped only then you are going to get out of your hiding place."

I was about to say something when Katherine turned around. "Relax I know how to play my part. I don't need this pep talk." She mocked at her while adjusting the front of her dress to show more cleavage. "Will you stop doing that!" I snapped at her but she feigned innocence. "What? Scared I will ruin your nun-like reputation?"

That made me see red, I grabbed a colour pencil and was about to shove it in her when we heard Nadia' s voice. "Don't bother Elena, she is going to stab you in the end." She gave her mother one disgusting look. " I mean how can you count on this women, to not abandon you when she abandoned her own flesh and blood."

With that, she left us leaving a distraught looking Katharine among us.

She was quite but then she put on her mask and told us in a cold voice. "Let's get this over with." and then she left us as we all slip in our masks and followed her downstairs.

When we arrived at Lockwood the party was at full swing. Every face was hidden behind masks, rendering it impossible to recognize anyone amongst the crowd.

As usual Mayor and his wife greeted our group. He lowers his voice when we were out of earshot. "Please tell me this plan of yours is not going to create havoc in my party." He spoke nervously.

"Don' t worry we got everything under control," Damon assured him and then led us inside.

"Come, dance with me." He offered me his hand and lead me to the dance floor.

He twirled me in his arms and I couldn't help but squeal in delight. "Someone's in a good mood," I asked him as we both danced. He smiled and dipped me down before pulling me up. "Its because my girlfriend is safe in my arms and I intend to keep it that way."

His honest words warmed my heart and I knew he will do anything to keep me safe.

The music changed into tango and all of us started dancing and Damon got moves to rival any professional dancer and put their skills to shame.

He leads me for the most part and it was an exhilarating experience of my short life. He twirled and turned me, his hands were everywhere leaving a trail of fire on my body. My skin was flushed, glistening with perspiration.

the minute last notes ended and he lifted me in his arms and dramatically dipped me.

"You okay!"He asked as he pulled me back and even though I was breathless I couldn't help but to kiss him as passionately as we just danced. "That was!" I couldn't continue but he understood and joined our forehead. "I know baby, I know."

We were swaying into our own beat when suddenly we heard familiar waltz tune and I knew it was time.

He smiled sadly at me and start dancing while we revolved around in circles. Soon it was time for a partner swap and for some reason, I got panicked and squeezed his shoulder. "Damon!" my voice was barely a whisper. "Trust me." He assured me and before I can say anything he twirled me into Stefan's arms and I saw him dancing away with Caroline.

"Hey relax everything is going to be alright." Stefan comforted me and I gave him small smile before he passed me on to Mason, who then passed me to Ric who passed me to Enzo.

"Be ready Luv." He whispers in my ear as John danced closer to us. "You knew what to do." I nodded my head as he twirled me into John's arms.

He seems as if he wanted to say something but soon we neared the corridor and he glanced behind me and then quickly whispered. "Don't come out until Damon comes to get you." With that, he slipped out of the circle and in seconds Katherine took my place in his arms and they re-joined the dance while I snuck in the room. Bonnie had cast protection spell over it and now all I have to do is wait here because rest is up to my friends and Katherine.

############

Katherine's P.O.V

After the end of this ridiculous dance, I realized how good of an actress I am. I still don't know how but except people who were in this secret circle, couldn't tell me and Elena apart.

Besides, it was easy for me to fool anyone as I act like Elena.

"You look lovely Elena." One of the school girl Sarah complimented me and I feigned smile at her. "Thanks." She looked around and then leaned in. "Where is that hunk of a boyfriend. I mean he can't seem to take his hands off you, like that time in the library." She giggled and my curiosity peaked. "What are you talking about?" I acted all surprised which made that girl giggle more.

"Oh don't pretend to be innocent!" she rolled her eyes." I was making out with Troy in the history section when we heard you guys."

She looked quite giddy as she lowered her voice. "I never knew you were into role play. That teacher-student fantasy put our little make out into shame. I envy you, Elena, that boyfriend of yours rocks your world as much you want."

She was fanning herself and to say I was shocked would be an understatement. So little miss perfect is not nun-like I always thought she was.

I was about to ask if she knew any stories like that about Stefan and his human toy when John disturbed us.

"Excuse me but I need Elena for a moment." With that, he leads me away from the house and handed me a small recording device and a small bottle. "This has enough vervain to keep you unconscious and this device has heartbeat recorded to lowest settings so it can mask you as human, don't worry all vampires had tested it." I tucked both things in my purse when I heard him.

"Thank you for what you are doing for my daughter." I scoffed and told him the truth. "Let's be clear I am only doing this for my daughter and for a safe future with her."

He nodded his head and then told me its time. "According to Bonnie the kidnapper can be anywhere near your car is parked so just go there and rest will be taken care of."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes as I left him and calmly made my way towards the parking lot. I was almost near Damon's car when I felt someone grabbing me from behind and instead of following my instinct and fighting him off I barely used my strength and as he tried to cover my nose with morphine cloth I sneakily drank does of vervain and in few seconds felt darkness take over me.

############

Damon's P.O.V

We were waiting when Lexi got a call from Lee. "Okay, I am coming out." She held up and look at us. "Lee just saw Katherine getting snatched we are going to follow that car you guys follow us as soon as you can." With that, she rushed outside to join her boyfriend.

Stefan looked at me. "Go get Elena we're leaving."

With a swift nod, I left for my girlfriend and found her waiting for me with Caroline and Bonnie. "Damon!" she sighed in relieve and ran in my arms. "Please tell me it worked." I smiled at her and told her. "It worked baby, kitty Kat just got snatched." I felt the tension leave her body and I kissed her forehead to calm her down before looking at girls.

"Okay, girls we need to leave." They nod in understanding and followed me outside where we all got inside our cars and made our way towards boarding house.

Elena stared at me as I drove and held my hand in her hands. "Please tell me everything will be alright."

I gave her one glance and can see the worry in those brown eyes so I said the only thing I was hoping for. "Everything will turn out alright. Trust me." She smiled and put her head on my shoulder and I knew everything will be alright.


	7. Elijah.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gang meet with Elijah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note:
> 
> The charactersdo not belong to me only mystory Happy Ending is mine.

Katherine's P.O.V

Slowly my senses came back to me, I could feel the vehicle gradually becoming motionless. As soon as I heard the car door being opened, I quickly got into the role of being a defenceless unconscious girl. The kidnapper didn't suspect a thing while lifting me up and setting me down on the back seat.

He was showing me off to someone before he could turn back I heard him struggling against the door. I peaked through my lashed and saw Trevor, his mouth was covered with my captor's blood. Once he finished, he let the lifeless body fall to the ground and drove away.

I discreetly double-check my machine and then took another strong dose of vervain that I tucked in my undergarment and soon slipped into darkness.

I woke up in a strange place, I was laid on the remnants of what was once a sofa. The mansion has abandoned no doubt. Lifting my head up I tried to search for a sign of someone's presence when I heard familiar voices. The echoes were drawing closer so I quickly closed my eyes.

"Why she is not up yet?" I heard my sire's voice as she checked my face. "Must have given her heavy does of morphine," Trevor replied.

I thought they will leave me alone but then felt a hard slap on my face that forced my eyes open. "There you are." I saw Rose's face in front of me as she stared at me with curiosity.

I prayed that the recording device was enough to fool them with my human heartbeat because if they found out that the girl in front is Katrina, they will kill me with a blink of an eye.

" God! You really do look like her!" her voice was filled with wonder.

From the corner of my eye, I saw veins erupting around Trevor's eyes. "Good I can't wait to drink from her!"

I flinched but to my, relief Rose blocked his attack. "Behave Trevor!" she warned him. "We need her alive for the deal."

Trevor seemed to be fighting an inner battle but finally, he relented. They both left me with a warning to not try to run away and went out leaving me behind.

A few minutes later my arm touched a crumbled note laying on the couch. I'm certain this was not there before. I looked around at the empty room and unfolded it. "We are here." It read and I'm glad that they didn't abandon me.

############

Stefan's P.O.V

Lee and Lexi were waiting for us when we reached there.

Damon, Enzo and Sheila all followed me out of the car as we walked towards where Lexi was standing. "Is he here yet?" I asked them and Lee shook his head. "No, only Rose and Trevor are with Katherine."

I nodded my head and stared at Damon and Enzo. "You guys take Sheila with you and secure this area."

Damon tapped my shoulder in assurance. "Don't worry Steff we will be back before the fun began."

With that, they left and I glanced at Lexi. "Ready to meet your friends?"

She squared her shoulders and started walking ahead. "Let's do this thing!" Lee smiled at her spirit as we followed her.

She knocked on the front door and a few seconds later it open with Rose standing beside. It's strange seeing her alive after all these years. It's the same feeling whenever I see someone alive from my past who's no longer with us.

She was surprised to see Lexi but thank God didn't appear to be hostile at her sudden appearance.

"Lexi? What are you doing here?" she asked, her eyes darting from one face to the other, shock evident on her face. "How did you find me?"

Lexi smiled and we stepped inside. "Look Rose I know you and Trevor are here and I know your reasons but we need to talk first and it's urgent, you need to listen to me now!"

She was alarmed but without any protest, she led us inside to the hall. "Thanks, Rose now take us to Trevor "

She was probably debating in her mind but I guess she trusted Lexi enough that she started climbing up the stairs gesturing for us to follow.

Upon reaching a certain room we found Katherine, sitting quietly on couch while an agitated looking guy was staring at us. "Lexi? YYou'rehere? Rose, what's going on?"

He looked from one girl to another. Lexi glance at me and I nodded my head. "Listen, guys, I know why you are here and please believe me what I am going to tell you."

Trevor looked hesitant but Rose looked intrigued. "Lexi you know I trust you but there is something we need to do today to guarantee our freedom..." I shook my head and stepped forward. "If you proceed it will only guarantee his death." I pointed toward Trevor who looked on the verge of snapping.

He glowered at me feeling threatened. "What do you mean?"

Lexi stepped in between us and put a hand on Trevor's shoulder. "Trevor please listen to me I have something that can save you both but only if you trust me."

Rose and Trevor both looked at each other like communicating silently. "Okay, we are listening."

Lee took two rings out of his hands and showed them. "These are special daylight ring with cloaking spell to hide you both from your enemies. If you listen to Lexi, then these are yours to keep."

They both looked at Lee in disbelief. After a few seconds, Rose asked. "What do you want from us?"

Lexi and I stared at each other in relief and then she smiled at Rose.

"You are going to introduce us to an original and then leave us to deal with him."

As expected they both gasped in shock, it would have been hysterical to see Rose's bulged eyes, if the circumstances were different.

"What!"

Lexi gave me a quick nod and with a sigh, I stepped closer to both stunned friend's. "Look what I am going to say is truth and only truth and if you both want to make it out alive from here then please trust us and these rings will be yours forever."

Rose seemed to contemplate but Trevor still seemed hesitant even when I can feel they both trust me.

"How can we trust that these rings will work?"

Before anyone can answer we heard a voice from behind. "Are you doubting a Bennett witch's power?" Sheila asked them while my brother and Enzo trailed behind her.

"I can assure you these rings will protect you from both Sun and your enemies, provided you agree to trust us today."

They were speechless and Damon smirked at them. "You can trust her she is head of Bennett clan after all." He winked at Rose who looked even more surprise at the actions.

"Lexi who are these people and why they want to help us?"

Before she can reply to her it was Damon who told her. "We are your friends Rose, we want you to be safe and most importantly, alive."

He held out his hand for her. "Can you believe us?"

I knew she is meeting Damon for the first time but I guess she could sense his words were genuine. She held out her hand out in response and nodded.

Damon's smirked at me and wriggle his eyebrows in triumph. "Now that's settled, let's get the games being."

############

Elijah's P.O.V

The mansion was situated in the middle of nowhere. It's evident that none had lived here for a long time.

Although I could sense someone residing inside at the moment.

I knocked on the door it took only seconds to open it. "Hello, Elijah." Rosemary greets me without making eye contact.

I smiled and stepped inside. "Rosemary it's been a while, although I am curious why you called me here?"

She shivered but then asked me to follow her upstairs.

The moment I stepped inside I saw a face I never thought to see again in my existence. "Impossible."

In flash, I was In front of her to see her up close. "This is new doppelganger Elijah we want to offer her to you, in exchange for Trevor and my freedom." I heard Rose's voice from behind me.

I turned around to face Rose while shaking my head at her idiocy. "You really think I can be fooled?"

I dragged the girl in question in front of me and asked Rosemary. "Where is Trevor? Rosemary, it's high time I punish these two for their betrayal."

Her eyes filled with confusion while I felt someone trembling beside me. "Elijah I don't understand what are you talking about?"

I felt rage building inside me at this ridiculous act.

Before I can say anything a girl with long blonde hair stepped inside with an elder lady and three young men.

"It's okay Rose, we can take it from here." She told Rosemary who looked wearily at her. "But?"

One of the boys with black hair flashed in front of her. "Leave Rose, we can take care of things from here, you go, Trevor is waiting for you."

She nodded her head and that blonde girl stepped closer to pull her in an embrace. "Take care of yourself Rose."

With that Rosemary left in a flash leaving me with these strangers.

"So I presume by Rosemary's confused eyes that she is unaware that this girl posing as human doppelganger is actually Katrina Petrova?" I asked them while bringing Katrina closer to me.

'Guys!" she pleads with them as if they can save her from my wrath.

"How did you figure it out?" the guy with green eyes asked me.

I smiled at these ignorant children. "Her petty device though created a heartbeat but her inhuman scent gave her away."

One of the guys looked impressed. "Danm this bloke figure it out in seconds!"

I bowed my head in his appreciation before turning my attention toward Katrina.

"So Katrina what should I do with you?" She whimpers and stared at me with wide eyes, fear filling into her dark orbs with every second."Elijah." She trembled as I watched her in amusement.

"Relax Katherine he is not going to do anything to you." I stared at that green-eyed man who dares to say that.

"Please tell me why you think that I will do as you say?" I asked him in an indifferent voice but instead of getting intimidated, he stepped forward.

"Oh, I am sure you are going to do exactly as I say if you want your family back."

In flash, I stood In front of him grabbing him by his neck. "You ignorant fool my family is dead! My own brother made sure the job was accomplished." His accomplice tried to come for his aid but he held his hand to stop them. "You need to trust me that I am telling you the truth. Klaus lied to you he has your family daggered in coffins which he always keeps close by him even when he is travelling. Surely you knew about this particular habit?

My hold on him slacked because I can sense the truth in his words. "Who are you and how do you know about this?"

I can see them relax as he introduced me to everyone. "I am Stefan and this is my brother Damon Salvatore. This is Enzo and these ladies are Sheila Bennett and Lexi, and you already knew Katherine or as you know her Katrina."

I stared at her and she averted her eyes from me. "Great! Now that we are done with the introduction tell me what you know."

He mentioned me to take a seat, once I was settled he started talking. "Look I know your family is not drowned in the ocean and if you want to get them you have to help us first."

For some strange reasons, I can trust every word that came out of his mouth. "First tell me what proof you have that he didn't dispose of my family." He exchanged look with his brother who nodded his head and turned towards Lexi. "Take Katherine away, we elders need to talk." To my surprise, Katherine left with her without any fuss. "Geez, she really is scared of you!" Damon smirked at this quite exit before turning to his brother. "They left brother do your truth thing."

Stefan shook his head and sat on the opposite couch. "Look what I am about to tell you may sound strange and unbelievable but trust me I am telling truth and only truth."

I stared at him as his words sink in my brain. "Okay, Mr Salvatore you can enlighten me with your truth."

With a sigh, he began telling his truth and as it unfolded I could say his truth was certainly enlightening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note.
> 
> Hope you like today's chapter. Please send me your reviews. It really means a lot to me.


	8. Old Wounds.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elijah arrived at Mystic Falls and meet everyone else.

Elijah' s P.O.V

After the copious discussion, I was asked to accompany the crowd to their house.

As soon as we entered the mansion, I saw a young girl with golden curls running straight into Stefan's arms. Cocking head back she yelled out, "Elena! Bonnie, they are here!"

Soon two pair of footsteps rushed downstairs and I was shocked to see another doppelganger running downstairs. She halted for second before smiling in relief.

Her feet speed up and she jumped into Damon Salvatore's arms who in return embraced her tightly. Young love, I muttered under my breath. Pure, enthusiastic and foolish.

My thoughts were interrupted by Damon's voice. "Hey, I am okay." He assured her while rocking her in his arms.

She lifted her face from his neck and touched their foreheads. "I was so worried about you."

This intimate gesture between two lovers compelled me to glance at Katrina, but I everted my eyes again.

While everyone was busy greeting their Loved ones, the elder witch Sheila mentioned me to follow her into the parlour and offered me a seat.

"I assume everyone was prepared for worse when you all came to sought me?" I asked her, starting the conversations.

She glanced at the embracing couples with a smile on her face. "They all are aware of upcoming danger and their happiness is on stake so they cherished these small victories."

I nodded my head. After hearing Stefan's version of the future I can see they will do anything for their survival.

After few minutes the group joined us and I saw them sending Katherine away upstairs.

Stefan and Damon both sat on the opposite couch with their respective ladies while a young girl who I assume favours Miss Sheila immensely sat with her.

"This is my granddaughter Bonnie and these girls are her friends Elena and Caroline."

All three girls gave me tentative smiles while she continued with the introduction.

"That's Mr Alaric Saltzman, this is my distant niece Lucy Bennett and this is Nadia Petrova she is Katherine daughter."

I was shocked to hear that but could rectify the resemblance. "Katrina's daughter? I thought Nicklaus killed her entire family?"

She gave me a bitter smile. "Yeah he did but luckily my grandfather sent me away the moment I was born. I guess he did me a favour without even knowing it."

She gave a sarcastic laugh and rest of us fidgeted uncomfortably.

"So what deal you want to propose to me," I asked, not looking at anyone particular.

"First we need your word that you will help us until we all are safe." Stefan Salvatore demanded.

I stared at everyone and can see that they all were waiting nervously for my answer.

"You have my word I will help you until you all are safe," I assured them and they all took a breath in relief.

"Now what is this deal. Do you have a way to prevent my brother's plans."

It was Damon Salvatore who smirked at me as he answered. "On the contrary, we are going to help your brother to get rid of his curse."

I wasn't excepting much but those words broke my composure as I screamed in anger. What!"

###########

Stefan's P.O.V

His reaction was excepted, still to see his composure break like that is quite surprising.

"Please will you listen to us before you jump on any conclusion." I tried to reason with him.

He took a deep calming breath before settling down on the couch again. "You better have a valid explanation for this insanity that you people are planning."

So I start telling him about our plan and the more I talked more his expression change from anger to disbelief and finally doubt when I finished telling him every detail of our plan.

He was quiet for a while as he processed everything, finally, he looked squarely at Sheila. "Are you sure witches agreed to this?"

She sighed and I know she will tell him the truth. "I won't lie but our spirits still not supporting us completely."

Elijah was about to say something but she cut him off. "Still as an elder of my coven I will do everything in my power to see this plan comes through, After all, the survival of my love one and the entire town depends on it."

Elijah looked at her incredulously. "So to save a bunch of few people and this small town you people are going to unleash a monster in this world?

Damon and I stared at each other. Sibling rivalry, over old wounds, never gets healed and yet these same siblings kill for each other without a second thought.

I then decided to say the very thing that can convince him on our side. 'That's where you and your siblings came in. After all said and done we will tell you the most important truth about your future and trust me I witnessed it with my own eyes not only your strong bond but how that bond makes Klaus a better man."

He seemed speechless as the weight of my truth settled in he gradually raises up. "I need some time to think about your proposition. I will come tomorrow with my decision."

With that, he was gone leaving us in uncertainty. "That man needs to loosen up. Talk about stiff and all that man puts you in shame in that department." Damon told me teasingly.

I rolled my eyes at him and saw Elena sighing. "I don't know? I like how proper and sophisticated he is."

Damon stared at her in disbelief while I heard Caroline. "Well, I think Damon is right that guy is too stiff for my taste, now that Klaus guy seems interesting."

It was my turn to stare at my girlfriend but then saw the mischievous smile on her face and I realized the games she is trying to play.

"Well, their sister is totally another league. I wish I can find words to explain her."

I said riling her perfect feathers and it worked because she got angry and stormed away.

Damon winked at me as I went after my girlfriend.

I found her angry in our room packing her bags. "You! You did that on purpose!"

I tried to contain my composure which soon broke and I laughed my heart out. "Well, you started it with Klaus being interesting." I reminded her as I stepped closer and locked our door.

She huffed and sat on our bed. "That's different! Besides, there is no need for you to praise how she is so beautiful to be in a different league."

That did it I started laughing once again. "I was referring to how crazy she is." I sat beside her and wrapped my arms around her and kissed her cheeks. "Besides I prefer the blonde in my arms more than any other girl on this planet."

That brought a smile on her beautiful face.

She wrapped her arms around me. "I am crazy too you know? I am crazy in love with you."

My heart flipped while I touched her forehead with mine. "I love you too Caroline."

Her smile was breathtakingly beautiful and I couldn't help but kiss her. Our kisses escalade soon while our hands reached out to get rid of our clothing.

I flipped her until she was lying underneath me. "I am crazy about you too." She moaned at my declaration before arching her body into me. "Show me."

It was all the permission I needed as I slipped in her wet warmth. Her walls deliciously clenching my length making us both moan our names.

I started gently moving within her while kissing her sweet lips.

"Stefan!" she moaned loudly as I pulled her legs to wrap around my waist bringing her more closer to me as our thrust increases. "That's it baby hold me tight!"

I kissed her neck and beautiful breast before taking one rosy bud inside my mouth while sucking hard on it.

"Uhh!" She moaned as I swirl my tongue on her rosy peak.

We were close to our climax so I flipped us around making her straddle me. She stared at me lovingly for second before taking my lips in a passionate kiss.

I helped her move on my length and her golden hair bouncing with our movement making them look like Sun rays.

Her skin was glistening with sweat due to our lovemaking but still, she looked the most beautiful I ever saw.

Finally, she arched her beautiful body as she climaxed in my arms taking me with her.

We both laid in each other's arms, breathing in our scents when she lifted her face. " I love make-up sex." She told me with a smile on her face.

"We didn't fight?" I reminded her but she shook her head. "We were jealous so it's the same thing and fitting for makeup sex."

She told me as if that was the most obvious thing ever and I couldn't help but smile at her while pulling her back in my arms so she can lay her head on my chest.

"You are right Care, make-up sex are really best."

And to see her beaming in a smile is the best part of this crazy day.

############

Elijah's P.O.V

It was a hard decision, especially when their success depends on witch spirits and my brother. "These people are doomed." I sighed and entered the boarding house again.

I was expecting to see it as crowded as yesterday but only saw Katrina sitting on a chair with a drink in her hands.

"Where is everyone?" I asked her and she looked as uncomfortable as me."They had been waiting all day for you. So finally stress took over and they left for Grill, you can find them there."

The way she said it I knew she wants me to leave but I walked closer instead.

"So they trust you enough to let you stay alone in the house?" I asked her as I took a seat on the opposite chair.

She scoffed and finished her drink. "They had a spell around this house and besides they trust my daughter more than me."

She went to refill her glass and offered me the same. "You are not afraid of me?" I asked as I accepted the drink.

"I am terrified off you and your family Elijah. Been afraid for five centuries but I know you can't harm me here unless you want to get on the bad side of these people."

She lifted her glass at me and I asked another question. "Why are you helping these people? "

She was quiet for a while and then. "At first it was because they offer me my freedom from Klaus and my survival but now I am doing this so I can have my daughter back, so I can have second chance to be her mother she deserves."

I sighed before standing up and pacing in front of the fire. "You could have, had that chance five hundred years ago yet you betrayed me?"

I was expecting for her to feel remorse but instead, She stood up in anger and threw her glass away. "Betray you! What about you oh honourable Elijah!" she spat my name in anger.

"You were in love with me and yet you were going to lead me to sacrifice for your monster brother! Sorry but in this story who betrayed who?"

She asked, her voice was laced with venom. "I told you about elixir didn't I but you..." She starts laughing hard.

"Right after you told me that I will be drained of blood I have to place my hope in your elixir! Forgive me but that didn't give me any hope."

At this point, we both were fuming. "You should have trusted me Katrina and besides don't be all moral you toed with mine and Trevor's feelings while hoping to be Nicklaus's queen."

She seems on the verge of screaming which she did. "I was eighteen!" she roared as angry tears came on her face.

"I was eighteen Elijah! Who's daughter was snatched from her arms! Who was banished from not just her family but her home her country and no matter what I deserved for my sins at that time, I never deserve to be presented as a sacrificial lamb for slaughter!"

I was unable to say anything as her words hit me with full force.

"So you see! you taught me an important lesson never to trust anyone, never to love because these things are for the week and Katrina Petrova was week but Katherine Pierce she survives, she always survive and I will do anything for the survival of me and my daughter, even if I have to help these people then I will do it."

She came closer and looked straight in my eyes. "So never say I betrayed you and always remember I became Katherine Pierce because of your betrayal."

With these words, she left me as I ponder how our actions ruined innocent lives forever.


	9. Cabin Fever.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon took Elena to her family Cabin.

Damon's P.O.V

Every day of the past two weeks was devoted to research. First the Bennetts and now Elijah's Warlocks, these two clans have joined forces to find a way the convince those century-old witch spirits to help us find a solution with the situation in hand. Meanwhile, they're cultivating a backup plan in case the entire idea backfires and we're left on our own. Which would most likely be the case?

So far no such luck but Sheila and Bonnie are as stubborn as them, in fact, Bonnie is now learning the art of witchcraft. Sheila told us that at the rate she's progressing it will be long that she could perform the greatest spells of times.

That being said we tried to locate Klaus by using Elijah's blood since Stefan doesn't know where he was even in his past, but it seemed like he's using witch to cloak himself.

At that moment Katherine came up with solutions and Stefan approved it but he wants to make an improvement to that suggestion.

So we were waiting and soon heard a car approaching. "Go greet your Ex Ric," I told him to usher our guest inside.

A few seconds later he came in with his ex-wife and I felt Elena breathing sped up beside me.

"Well, well quite a colourful company we've got here." She gave us one quick glance before taking a seat on the couch.

"So Katherine how can I help you?" she crossed her legs and stared at us. Her indifferent tone was really pissing me off.

"Will anyone fix her up please." I groaned and in a flash, Elijah grabbed her and stared in her eye.

"Turned your humanity switch on." At his command, she blinked her eyes and her eyes widen in shock.

"You are an original?" she stammered In fear.

"Great you know about me." He smiled at her and stared in her eyes deeply. "Nowhere what you are going to do, you will search Nicklaus but under no circumstance, you are going to approach him until you hear from us." At that Stefan handed her packet of vervain.

"You need to take these every day even if the taste unpleasant."

With that, he asked her to leave. She glanced at Elena and we all saw pain and remorse in her eyes but she left without a single word.

After she left Elena stood up and quietly left the living room.

Seeing she needed a minute to compose herself I waited for a while before heading towards our room.

"I'm fine Damon." She told me as soon as I entered inside. I went toward her and sat beside her on the bed and playfully bumped her shoulder.

"Fine? I didn't say you are not fine." I told her teasingly which brought a smile on her face that was filled with sorrow a few minutes ago.

She wrapped her arms around me and touched my face. "I love you, Damon."

My heart swells with love every time I hear those words. "I love you too."

She was quiet as if she was thinking hard about something but then she asked in a clear voice. "Will you take me away from here, just for a few days." I was confused, "You mean the whole gang or just?" I trailed off feeling uncertain but she shook her head.

"Just you and me like our timeout at Georgia." She sighed and held me closer in her arms. "I really need to timeout again."

I could understand her situation so I agreed as I nodded my head before asking her." So where do you want to go?"

She smiled while tapping her chin before her eyes twinkled with excitement. "Take me to my family cabin."

I smiled seeing her beaming. "As you wish my princess." And seeing her happiness was worth everything in this world.

###########

Elena's P.O.V

It was surreal coming here and especially with Damon. I stared at the lake and my mind was flooded memories of the past.

So many memories were made here and now I am adding new memories in them.

I felt warm shawl wrapped around me as he engulfed me in his embrace.

"Hmm, it's quite a view around here." He said while kissing the top of my head.

"We used to come here frequently, before..." I trailed off and I suppose he understood because his hold tightened around me.

For a while, we stood there in complete silence and then I couldn't keep it in anymore. I turned in his arms and took his hand as I led us inside.

Once we reached my bedroom I started talking. "There is a reason why I asked for this time out."

I took a deep breath before retrieving the box and showing it to him. "What is this Elena?" he asked startled by the object.

I felt nervous as I opened the box. "Elijah had given me this two days ago. It's the same elixir he was going to offer Katherine."

His face was hard and his eyes were blazing in anger. "Why did he gave you this?" I bit my lips and uttered my words carefully. "You know just in case things don't go according to our plan. He wanted me to have this as a backup."

He closed lid of the box and started pacing in my room. "I don't know Lena, I mean how can we be sure this will work, No we are sticking to plan and then we don't need to use this fancy age-old juice or whatever thing this is."

I went towards him and pulled his face towards me. "Hey calm down. I am not making this decision alone and you are not going to take it for me."

I took a deep breath before wrapping my arms around him. "We are going to take this decision together. That's why we need a timeout from all that planning."

It took a few seconds when he finally gave in and wrapped his arms around me.

He led me to bed and sat us down. "Fine start talking." I rolled my eyes at his impatience. My boyfriend is less talk and more action kind of guy, so I understand how hard this is for him.

"So first thing I did after getting this elixir is giving it to Grams. She double-checked it and assured me that it will bring me back if I use it. She was so impressed that she took a drop to figure out the spell to imitate this elixir." His face became calm at Gram's assurance and he held my hand.

"So if things don't go according to our plan, are you going to use it?" his voice was laced unsettling nerves.

I tilted his face to make him look at me. "That's why we need to decide this together."

He stared at me in alarm. "What? What is left to decide?"

I know he will never bring this up, so I decided the band aid approach. "Damon do you see a future with me?" his face softened at this question.

"Elena I've seen it the moment I laid eyes on you."

My love for this man grew more as I heard these words. "That's what I see to Damon, you in my future loving me with same abandoned as you do now but what I meant is how you see me in your future?"

His answer was quick. "Well as Mrs Salvatore of course." He said it as if it was the most obvious thing in this world, my breath hitches in disbelief. "You? You saw us married in your future?" My voice was barely a whisper but he clearly heard me. "Yes, if you have me I will marry you one day Elena Gilbert." In those word, I saw only truth and love and all my worries escaped my mind even questions of eternity as I jumped into his arms to give him a searing kiss.

Somehow he was able to land us on pillows while laying on top of me. "Danm it Elena if I knew I will get this reaction, then we would have had this talk long ago." I pulled his lips from my neck and kissed him passionately while my hand ripped his shirt buttons open.

"Take these off please." I whimpered as I felt him shrugging his shirt away and pulling my red sweater.

"Danm it why are you wearing so many clothes." He complained as he undressed me using his supernatural speed.

Once I was completely naked I helped him out off his clothes before straddling him and taking his hard member in my hand giving it a gentle squeeze. "Tell me what else you see in our future?" I asked in my best seductive voice while stroking his length. He groaned in pleasure but quickly get my challenge. "I see us where ever you want us to be. I saw us in mystic fall's, I saw us in New York living in condos or a beach house at L.A or our Italian villa, or cottage in France." I kissed his chest and started stroking him fast.

"So any places? You didn't say what we were doing in those places?" he was about to say something but I scooted down and took him in my mouth. "Lena!" He moaned and I stopped to stare at him. "I asked you something, Salvatore." He growled at me in frustration but I took him in my mouth again as I started sucking him harder.

"We, we shit! We are living a happy life baby. You are working your dream job and when you come home darling I will be there for you, loving you and cherishing every second of a fantastic life together." He was breathless as he stopped talking and I felt powerful that I could make this sexy man speechless.

A smile form on my face as I released him and crawled on top of him. "I love to be part of your future and yes I will gladly take up your surname and be Mrs Salvatore." This made his eyes shine ten times brighter.

He brought his face near to kiss me while slipping inside making my walls hug his glorious length.

"Damon!" I moaned for him as he helped me move on top of him.

Soon we found a wonderful rhythm in which we moved within each other. He flipped me on my back and wrap his arms under me as he squeezed my ass bringing me closer to him. "That's it baby cum for me." He kissed my neck and nipped it lightly. "Ah! Ah!" I screamed as I came around him making him explode inside me.

After a while, we laid there feeling content in our lovemaking. "I know what you wanted to ask all along." I heard his voice as I trailed my fingers on his chest. He lifts my head and gives me sweetest kiss on my lips. "Vampire, human its always going to be your decision Elena and trust me only you can take it for yourself." I was about to say but he silenced me by putting his finger on my lips. "Let me, complete the baby." He told me sternly and I nodded my head.

"If you want to take this decision then do it for yourself and certainly not on my account." He took a strand of my hair and twirl it around his fingers.

"I will love you, either way, Elena Gilbert even if you become eternal gorgeous or even when you were living your golden days with grey hair, wrinkle and all." He winked at me and I crinkle my nose at him. "So you will love me even I am old and senile?" he squeezed my ass and spank me lightly. "Please you will be like my sugar mama and I will be your cougar. Just imagine all old woman will envy you." I couldn't contain anymore and burst into laughter making him playfully growl at me.

"God, you and your wild imagination," I told him, He joined in and start laughing with me and in his arms, I realize no matter what future hold for us, he will always bring happiness and love into my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes.
> 
> So here is new chapter. I hope you like it. Please send me your reviews


	10. Spirits.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bennett witches connected with spirit and saw a past.

Bonnie's P.O.V

Another attempt! Grams, Lucy and I were holding hands, murmuring prayers to summon long lost souls, to connect to the two spirits we need most.

Connecting Emily was the easy part but convincing her to help us in our plan was a task altogether. We still managed to extract one name from her riddles, "Annaya". She was a witness of the legendary magic that was performed to create Originals.

Grams tried to summon her spirit but so far nothing. The failed attempts draw us a conclusion that her spirit must have found peace or it must be lost, but I couldn't keep up, not yet.

Weeks of continuous effort, one after one all leading to failure. I groaned in frustration when another hour passed without any result.

"Let's try tomorrow child. It won't help us if you are tired." Grams told me as she blew candles away with her magic. I was about to argue but Lucy held my hands.

"Aunt Sheila is right. Let's try tomorrow when we are fully energized."

Feeling outnumbered I nodded my head in defeat as we gathered our things and left. They dropped me off at boarding house where I made my way to the parlour.

Everyone was sitting there expect Katherine who was probably sulking upstairs in her room.

I went straight towards my boyfriend and grabbed his glass of whiskey and swallowed the liquid in a gulp.

" Yuck!" I flinched at its strong, bitter taste while everyone was watching me with amused eyes. "Slow down Luv, this stuff is hard to even for me." Enzo played with my hair while turning my face to see me better. ''Why so glum?"

I chuckled and made myself comfortable in his arms. "Annaya." They all nod in understanding.

"Still no luck?" Elena asked. "No we can't contact her it seems like she is not there."

Caroline looked at me with a smile. "Don't give up Bonnie. Maybe you will find her there tomorrow." Before I can say anything we heard Damon scoff.

"You guys are wasting your time, any day we'll hear from Isobel, time is running out meanwhile you guys were wasting time in that old burnt building searching for the r thousand-year-old spirit who might have desiccated with the eroding walls!"

I knew he was right and as frustrated as rest of us but I couldn't suppress my anger. "Listen to you!" but I was cut off when we heard Stefan's voice.

"You are absolutely right, I can't believe I didn't think of it before."

We all watched dumbfounded as he makes a call to someone. "Hey, it's me, Stefan. I want to ask you about caves underneath Lockwood property." He listened quietly on another line before shaking his head.

"It doesn't matter how I knew about these caves Mason, what important is that I need you to take Bonnie and her family there."

After a few seconds, he told him to meet us there before turning his attention to me. "Call your Grams Bonnie it's time to meet the Spirit of Annaya Bennett."

I called her and told her and Lucy to meet us at Lockwood property.

Enzo drove me to the place Mason told us about. "You are going to stay there? " I asked him hesitantly.

He smiled and kissed my hand."You bet sweetheart, I won't let you go in some kind of trap, it's better I am there as a backup."

His words were enough to assure me, when we reached there we found Lucy , Mason and my Grams waiting for us.

"Great you are here let's go," Mason told us as he was about to lead us inside but Enzo stopped us. "It's better if us boys go first."

He gave a brief nod and we followed them inside. "Be careful Luv, in Stefan's past life Damon mentioned these caves to Stefan and one trap that got him but he never elaborates what kind of trap it was so we need to be careful."

Grams waved her hands and small rocks float in the air before moving ahead of us a few seconds later a loud noise echoed through the caves. "You were right there is a trap." We start walking and soon found long stakes crisscrossing itself blocking our path.

"Neat!" Lucy praised Grams before flicking her hand bursting stakes into flames before turning them into ashes.

"It's cool being witches," Mason told us approvingly.

We walked more and found an opening. One by one we walked inside but Enzo got stopped by the barrier. "Umm seems like this place doesn't want vampire."

Grams touch barriers and nodded her head. "It's alright, you stay here, I think we are safe here."

Enzo stared at me worriedly but I smiled to assure him after a few seconds he smiles back and lean against the wall. We started looking around and the wall was filled with thousands old drawings that told stories of originals.

"Do you think our ancestors knew about this? " I asked my Grams who was tracing the drawings.

"Yes, these drawings are legend drawn of time when humans and supernatural beings lived together. This place held everything in detail and I can sense a magical aura around here."

Lucy and I stared at each other in silence as we get candles and salt out of our bags. Once the circle was complete Mason left to sit with Enzo.

We sat on the floor and start concentrating on calling Annaya Bennett's Spirit. After a few minutes candle flicker brighter and we felt another presence among us.

Then suddenly Grams hold on us tightens as her head rolled back. Lucy and I started chanting spell louder while Grams seemed to possess and then finally a gust of wind blew flicking all candles flames off.

"What's going on! Go inside Mason." I heard Enzo screaming frantically while Mason seems stuck too. "I can't enter Enzo, the barrier is stopping me too."

I can feel them struggle and couldn't see a thing as cave grew darker and darker.

Finally, my vision cleared and I tried to make sense of my surroundings. "Grams?Lucy? I called for them while squeezing their hand. "I am okay Bonnie."

Lucy told me while squeezing my hand back. "So am I." I heard Grams voice and I sigh in relief.

"We are fine Enzo! " I called out for him but I couldn't see him or Mason.

"Where did Enzo and Mason disappear?" I screamed in panic.

"Better question will be where did we get transported to." I stared at Lucy who was on her feet and surveying cave.

"Where are those drawings? " I asked as I watched an empty cave.

"Let's go out, I think I know where we are." Grams told us and we followed her outside.

When we came outside we saw dawn is about to break but what surprised us more is that the woods look quite different.

We were walking and found clearing where many tepee homes and small wooden houses were situated, in middle there laid the remnants of huge bonfire, ashes and scrap of wood can be seen that are now slowly burning.

We saw a woman standing there watching the last fire die out

"Glad you found this place." We heard her as we approach near where she was standing.

She turned around and we saw her have a similar feature that resembles just like us, even if she is dressed differently then us. "So you are my descendant? I am Annaya, What can I do for you?"

She came straight to point so Grams asked her plainly.

"We want to reverse the curse that was placed on Nicklaus."

Annaya didn't look shocked or surprised but smiled at us. "You already know ingredients to break the curse."

But my Grams shook her head "there's got to be another way that doesn't require any sacrifice."

She stared at us quietly for a while and then motioned us to follow her.

"You know it was me who told Esther about this place?" she told us as we walked behind her. 'Sometimes I wonder if it was my fault that all of this happened ."

She sighed and turned around. "It was fate, my children. It was going to happen if not here then someplace else. Nature is complex, it gave birth to unnatural within it and no one could have foreseen it not even me."

With that, she mentioned towards small tepee from where we can clearly hear moaning sound.

From the corner, we saw another woman who was collecting herbs. She too heard these sound and started walking closer.

A gasp escaped from my lips. "Is that you?" I asked as I saw younger Annaya walking closer but she passed us as if we are not even standing here. " This is my vision, my child, something I saw with my own eyes." She told me kindly.

We walked closer and from a small gap, we saw what she is seeing. "That day I saw Esther bedding with a man who turned into a wolf?" she explained the scene that we were watching.

After that vision change into another and we saw her confronting young Esther. "Have you gone out of your mind!" She yelled at her. "I love him Annaya." She begged her but she looked at her angrily. "If your husband found out!" at this young Esther burst into tears and young Annaya anger fades away as she pulled her friend in an embrace.

The vision changed again and we were back in caves. "Few weeks after that she told me she is expecting. I performed the ritual and found that baby belongs to her and wolfman. Esther was terrified so she begged me to keep her secret and cut all ties with her lover."

She stared at us with sadness. "So you see she tainted something natural and told her husband that he is going to become a father again. After Nicklaus was born she used magic to bind his wolf side, making him weak human but that only made him unworthy in her husband's eyes. He was cruel to that boy and from him, Nicklaus got a desire to be powerful."

She shakes her head as her eyes tear up. "I thought her everything about witchcraft, our spells, our enchantment and our history. That is my another fault because she remembered one particular spell in our history and one day she tried to use that on her family."

She waved her hand again and vision changed. We saw older Esther in woods preparing for a spell when Annaya came towards her in anger. " You stole my spell how could you! I told you I don't want any part in it." She screamed at her but before she can reach her a circle of fire surround Annaya trapping her inside.

Esther stared at her and told her in a determined voice. "I told you before I will do anything to save my family and I mean anything Annaya."

After the spell was completed she held the goblet and was about to leave when Annaya called her desperately. "Don't do this Esther it's against nature's law, talk to Nicklaus'sfather maybe he can." But she couldn't continue because at that moment Esther turned around and use magic to take her voice. She was gasping but no sound came from her mouth.

"I told you never to talk about this again and now you will never speak. I will complete this spell Annaya and my family will be most powerful being in this nature." Her voice held malice as she left her friend in that fire circle.

We were back in caves shaken from last vision. "She took my voice but I wish she took my advice. She gets her to wish her spell was completed, her family became immortal but they were disrupting the balance so nature fought back and as for Esther the very secret she tried to protect to save her family, well it came out because of it. When Nicklaus kills for the first time. "

I went closer to sit with her. "We know this story." She nodded her head in understanding. "What you don't know is that to tame Klaus animal side she only needed a drop of doppelganger but by that time doppelganger died so she used all her blood for safety measures because spell needs living doppelganger blood."

That surprised us the most. "You mean there is no need for doppelganger to die?" Grams asked her again.

"Yes, all you have to do is use doppelganger's fresh blood on the full moon on the ground where he was born. The doppelganger has to be present at the very scene. Then you need blood from his kin one can be of his siblings but others must come from his pack bloodline. Use incantation backwards and make Nicklaus drink that blood. It will lift that spell placed on him."

We were quiet but then thought struck me. "What if he wants to use doppelganger blood?" She smiled and shook her head.

"You didn't hear me, child. He was supposed to be part of the pack and its pack nature to run by loyalty. That loyalty goes both ways. By making him drink his kin blood you will be binding his broken bond with his pack hence his loyalty to his pack too, after that he won't crave loyalty again and some part of nature is restored when he will get his family, pack and future all together. Trust me this will change him for better."

At word future, we all stared at her in surprise but she smiled at us. "Why are you all surprised I am spirit after all."

With that darkness consumed us and next time I opened my eyes I saw Enzo's face.

"Enzo?" I looked around and saw us in the woods. Damon was helping Grams up while Mason was helping Lucy. Stefan was handing water to Grams.

"Thank God Luv, you gave us quite fright back there."

I stared at his confusion. "What happened, how we got here?" He stared at me worriedly. "After candles flick off and When Mason couldn't enter either I opened my flashlights and saw you three passed out. So I went out to call Damon by the time I came back Mason was able to get inside and one by one we bring all three of you outside while you stayed unconscious."

I shared look with Grams and Lucy as we realized what happened.

"I guess Annaya render us unconscious to show us that." Grams came to a conclusion.

"Show you what?" Enzo asks her incredulously.

"How to reverse Klaus spell without sacrificing anyone. We know what to do now."

I held his face tenderly, assuring him with my eyes before turning to face Stefan.

"Call everyone and Isobel it's time to bring Nicklaus Michelson to Mystic falls."


	11. Klaus.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus arrived at Mystic Falls and accidentally met Caroline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note:
> 
> The character does not belong to me only my happy ending story is mine.

Isobel 's P.O.V

It's exhausting and boring visiting each and every bar at Boston but luckily after weeks of search, I finally found the one bar that solved all my problems.

"Hey, sorry I kept you late." Giving my best sultry smile I turned around to greet my new friend. "It's completely fine Maddox I just got here too." He smiled and took a seat next to me while ordering his drink.

Once his drinks arrived he start telling me about new enchantment he is working on.

As a warlock, he realized on the very first day what I was, but he is a man, after all, one seductive smile was enough to bring him down on my feet.

"So enough about my magic, tell me more about the places you travel?"

This was the part I have been waiting for ever since I got Stefan's call. "Darling it does not place I had seen, it what I found there," I told him while placing my hand on his knees.

His eyes got dark but he still asked curiously. "What did you find?"

I leaned closer to whisper one word. ''Doppelganger." His eyes widened in surprise and I gave him a small peck on cheeks before excusing myself to use the bathroom.

The second his face turned I was out and zoomed away until I reached on another street.

Seeing a man coming out from the cafe I grabbed him for a quick snack and after I was done with him I compelled him away but not before snatching his phone away to make the call.

''I did it, I told Maddox about a doppelganger."

''Great." I heard the voice of Stefan Salvatore. ''Just stick to the plan and bring them here. We will see you soon."

With that, he hung up and I crushed the phone in my hand before making my way towards the bar.

It was a relief to find that Maddox didn't suspect my little detour.

After one hour of drinks I left fully prepared knowing what's going to happen and sure enough the second I was on the remote street someone snapped my neck.

############

Stefan's P.O.V

''No! No! absolutely not!" I shook my head at my girlfriend. "Klaus is going to arrive any day and you want me to try stupid hats!" I told her in outrage while she takes out vest next.

''Come on Steff don't start again. It's been days since you spoke to Isobel and I need a distraction from this Klaus waiting stress."

I tried to plead her friends but both Elena and Bonnie were busy assembling their costumes which I think is their way of staying out of this conversation.

''Okay how about I ask Grams to do protection spell on us in case Klaus shows up." She says as she wraps her arms around me to gain my attention.

From the corner of my eyes girls nod their head in my direction and then Caroline has to look excited which makes her eyes shine more bright.

''Fine but we will only stay for three hours deal." She jumped in happiness while planting kisses all over my face.

'' Yes! Thanks, Stefan, you are the best boyfriend ever."

From downstairs, my brother's voice came which I ignored. ''Wimp!"

After that, I left my room and made my way to the hall where I saw Enzo, Ric and Lee giving money to my brother.

"There he is." Damon smirked at me. "my fearless brother."

I rolled my eyes and saw him fanning himself with money. ''Thanks for making me win baby bro."

I felt three pairs of eyes glaring at me. "Thanks for having backbone Stefan." Lee hissed at me while Ric stared at me disappointed.

''Relax mate, he is helpless when its comes to that ball of energy like a girlfriend." Enzo quipped teasingly.

"Shut up and I will like to see you all denying your girlfriend." That was enough to shut them all up.

I sat on the chair to discuss further strategy.

"Have any of you heard from Mason?"

It was Damon who answered me. "Yeah Mason contacted me last night, apparently there is this small pack in Mississippi that can be related to Klaus, Lucy is with him and when they find one she will a perform spell to confirm the relation between Klaus and them."

He looked in deep thought before he said his next words. ''Manson said that finding them may not be that hard as opposed to convincing them for ritual but Lucy is optimistic so I guess it's up to them now."

I nodded my head in understanding and felt surprised that Damon trusts them enough to handle this on their own. ''I guess now all we have to do is wait."

Wait and hope that everything will be alright. When the time comes we'll face our destiny.

############

Katherine's P.O.V

I have been restless, pacing around my room while thinking things through.

It's been days since we heard from Isobel and now it's making me sceptical. I knew that something is wrong and for the first time I have no leverage.

My head snaps as I heard door closed and cars moving away. They all went away to some stupid dance but maybe it's for best because now I have a chance to find that leverage I want.

With that thought, I left my room and headed towards Enzo's room.

The house was eerily quiet but still, I searched his room with great caution.

Finally, after thirty minutes, I found a small antique box. ''This must be it," I muttered under my breath but just when I tried to open it I heard clapping noise in an empty room that made me dropbox in fear. ''Who is there?" I stammered at last word and in the blink of eyes, I saw Bonnie and Enzo in front of my eyes.

''Cloaking spell." He told me to answer my confusion before turning to praise his girlfriend. ''You did well my love."

Bonnie smiled and then narrowed her eyes at me. ''Won't you open this box? Let me help you with it."

With a flick of her hand, she opens it which I found to be an empty box.

I threw the box in frustration and growl at them. ''Where is it? I knew you have moonstone. Overheard it from Damon when he told Mason about it."

Enzo smiled and then lift silver locket under his shirt that held the stone in the pendant. ''It's Heavy but not as much as steel collar I used to wear back in my captive days."

His eyes got dark before he throws me a taunt. ''Then again you would never understand the pleasure of imprisonment, would you? After all, you had been running your whole life."

He lifted pendant from his neck and held it out for me. ''Here take it but answer me one question? How long will Nadia search for you this time when you run away with this stone?"

I was taken aback by this question but then Bonnie bitter words hit me most. ''Or do you think she would finally give up on you once she realizes what a coward her mother is?"

Their words pierce me as millions of wooden shards and I knew this answer clearly in my heart.

I stepped away from them shaking my head. ''I am not a coward! At least where my daughter is concerned, we are survivors and I will not run away until my daughter and I survive this."

With that, I left their room and make this moment wake up call for me. Katherine Pierce will not run away this time and I certainly won't leave my daughter behind to suffer for my mistakes.

############  


Caroline P.O.V

Fixing my hat one last time I couldn't help but apprised my attire in the mirror.

This hot pink dress really suits me perfectly. Now I can't wait for Stefan to see me like this.

Just thinking about him brings a smile on my face. He is only going to this dance for making me happy.

''Caroline, Stefan is here." I heard my mom's voice and sure enough the second I went downstairs I was greeted by my boyfriend who looks devilishly handsome in a black suit, holding pink rose in his hand. ''Mr Salvatore." I greet him cheekily while checking him out.

''Miss Forbes, thanks for picking this suit for me." I shrugged and wrapped my arms around his neck. ''Since you agreed to go on this dance, I decided to go easy on you."

His green eyes shine as he shakes his head and leans in to kiss me. ''You are crazy, beautiful but crazy." I wink at him and then my mom came and took a few pictures of us before we left for the dance.

Upon arriving at school gym we found it already crowded but still spotting Our friends was easy, mostly due to fact that Damon in a black suit and Enzo in a white shirt and black slacks were attracting a group of girls around them.

We make our way towards them and I shooed the girls away. ''Leave it, girls! Golden boys of Mystic falls are taken." They huffed and stomped away while both boys sighed in relief. ''Thanks, Care one second more and Bonnie would have set them on fire."

Enzo thanked me while trying to appease his girlfriend who scowled in anger. ''Serves them right, annoying chatterbox, they have been ignoring Elena and I even when guys shows them no interest."

At that a smirk form on Damon's face. ''Well I don't blame these girls to want us, I mean we are Golden boys of Mystic falls." He bragged the title that was given to them by ladies of Mystic Falls.

Stefan groaned beside me while Elena smiled at him way sweetly. ''If you feel so sorry for them then go dance with them while I find someone normal for me." She grabbed Bonnie's hand and left.

"Elena? baby, I was joking." He pleads and went after her.

''Your brother should think hundred times before speaking his mind again," Enzo told Stefan before going after his friend.

Seeing my friend's on the dance floor I turned to take Stefan's hand.

"Shall we dance before another drama began?" I can see the hesitation in his eyes but still, he let me take him towards the dance floor.

We danced for a while and I have to admit we were gaining attention.

Elena looked really pretty in a purple dress with a belt around her waist while Bonnie looked sizzling in an orange dress.

We were having the time of our lives with our boyfriend's but then the music stopped. ''This song if for Elena Gilbert from Klaus."

Fear crept all over Elena's face while rage took over Damon's and for while everything stopped for us while other students remain oblivious to our turmoil.

"Time to leave guy's?" I heard Stefan voice and he grabbed my hand making me follow him outside.

Once outside Damon makes the call. ''Ric! Are you okay? Tell me where we kept our booze in school?" we all stared at him wearily and then he sighs in relief.

''Glad you didn't get abducted. Now do me a favour and stay at Richmond until I call you, understand."

He said bye and hang up before staring at us. ''It's Ric, he is safe. It good thinking that you send him away brother."

Stefan nodded his head but still looked in deep thought. ''In my past, Klaus appeared during this time, that's why I send Ric away but now I don't know where he is?"

I held his hand in assurance. ''Don't worry Stefan and let's think our next move."

He gave me a smile before turning towards Damon. ''Look why don't you take Elena home and fill in John so he won't invite anyone." Damon gave a swift nod and held Elena closer to him as they left.

''Enzo you and Bonnie go to Her Grams and ask her to put protection or some other spell on us so Klaus won't abduct our bodies." They left and I turned to face Stefan. ''What about us?"

He took out the phone and led me towards his car. ''We are going to grill, I want to chat with Elijah."

We stayed silent during the drive and the moment we arrived at grill we found it more crowded since students from the party came here. ''It's crowded in there, Stefan."

He looked around pleased by the crowd. ''That's why we came here. More crowd means less chance of eavesdropping even if you are a vampire."

I felt impressed by his thinking. ''So how about you find us an empty table while I grab some drinks for us." He was about to object but I left with a quick kiss.

''Two coke please," I asked the bartender and then felt someone sat beside me. ''Bring me your finest bourbon that this small dump of town has to offer." I flinched at his rudeness even though his British accent sounds wonderfully masculine.

The bartender to narrow his eyes at him clearly offended by his tone. ''We don't have anything that matches your higher expectation."

I can sense he is lying and so does the guy next to me. Who then stare at him calmly and then told him again in a deep authoritative voice. ''You will bring me your finest and on the house of course."

At first, I thought bartender will throw him out but then I felt chills inside me when he brings his drink obediently. ''Here sir Our finest bourbon and on the house." My eyes widen in shock and I turned to see the man beside me taking a drink with a pleasurable smile.

Seeing my expression he raised his glass at me. ''Cheers luv." and with that, he casually finished his drink and left.

''Caroline?" I heard Stefan voice who must have found me still staring at the door.

''Care what's the matter with you?" I stare at him and my voice came out barely as a whisper. ''Klaus! I just saw Klaus here." Before I knew it I was in Stefan arm's who was trying to make me feel safe but seeing Klaus in flesh gave me chills as I experienced the true meaning of fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note.
> 
> So here is new chapter and Klaus. I hope you like this chapter. So please send me your reviews.


	12. Coffins.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Leverage, they steal something precious from Klaus.

Damon's P.O.V

Things are not going according to our plan, first, Klaus is here, he made his presence known at dance and then none other than Blondie saw him at the grill. That was enough to drive me and my brother crazy.

So now both she and Elena are on lockdown at the boarding house.

The next omen arrived the coming morning when Mason informed us that they found Klaus's pack but they refused to help us since they are terrified of said hybrid.

I was fuming in anger as Mason and Lucy came back two days later and start explaining about their failed mission.

'' They were terrified guys, I think most of them didn't even want to acknowledge that Klaus is part of their bloodline."

Mason tried to explain more but that only fuel my anger. ''I don't give a damn if that pack of puppies is scared of the big bad wolf! You should have kidnapped one of them and brought him here!"

Mason and everyone flinched at my angry tone but it was Lucy who replied in a calm voice. ''I understand your frustration Damon but we can't force anyone for this ritual. It has to be done with free will otherwise ritual won't work."

I wanted to scream in frustration but she ignored me and went on. ''From what we could gather, that they heard about Klaus terrorising the supernatural for centuries and they are mostly horrified because his real father was a werewolf that they even after thousands of years still hold deep respect in their hearts."

This all seems like rubbish to me but apparently, it intrigued Bonnie, her brow arched and she demanded ''What do you mean?"

Lucy stared at her curious face. ''Well, apparently he and his men fought With Mikael long enough to have the women and children of their pack chance to escape from that mayhem."

Bonnie sat quietly as if she is processing this information.

''Well, now what we are going to do? You people were banking on his pack?" Katherine asked us, fear evident on her feature.

"We will find a way Katrina," Elijah assures her. "Meanwhile how do you propose we get my siblings back?" Elijah asked while looking at me and Stefan.

''We need to wait for Elijah," Stefan told him sternly. ''We can't rescue your siblings unless we get a werewolf for ritual otherwise your brother won't hear us out if he finds the coffins empty."

As Stefan tried to reason with Elijah my attention turned towards Bonnie who looked still in deep thought.

I snapped my fingers to gain her attention ''What are you thinking about?"

''I think there is one way to solve this problem." she frowned little as if she is thinking something unpleasant. ''But I don't think Gram's going to agree with it."

She got up and stared at everyone. ''Come, Lucy, we need to discuss something with her." She left with her cousin without any further explanation.

''I better go with them," Enzo told us and followed them out.

''Damon can we talk." I stared at Elena who was staring nervously at me. ''Yeah sure."

She quietly stood up and I followed her outside. We walked silently, hand in hand towards nearby woods.

''So are you going to tell me what is going in that pretty head of yours?" I finally ask her while making her look at me.

"I..." She bit her lip before continuing again. ''I want you to promise me something."

Part of me knew that she is going to ask something that I can't give her but the way she was staring at me intently, her eyes patiently waiting for my answer and I didn't have it in me to deny those eyes.

Sighing I finally asked her, 'Okay fine tell me what you want from me."

''I want you to promise me that no matter what happens from now on you won't do anything reckless and especially to protecting me." She said all this in one breath.

''Elena." I took a deep breath to compose myself. ''You do understand that if our plan won't work then Klaus is going to continue with his own plans which consist draining you dry." She flinched at draining part. ''So how can you say that I won't do anything to protect you."

She sighed and held my face in her soft hands. 'I love you Damon and I love that you will go to any length to keep me safe."

We touched each other's forehead and I couldn't help but breathe in her scent. ''I am afraid of losing you. No one has ever loved me the way you love me and I am afraid if something happens to you then I won't be able to survive..."

I couldn't say anything more as we engulfed each other tightly in an embrace.

For a few minutes, we just stay in each other's arms and then I felt Elena moved away from me.

Her doe-like eyes held a strange kind of strength and determination ."Nothing is going to happen to me, Damon. Even if this plan won't work I still have the elixir with me but if you're still scared of losing me then I will change for you after this is over."

My eyes widened in shock as I stared at her face. ''Change? You mean?" she nodded her head and held me close.

''Seeing you so angry and worried there I realized that even after all is said and done if I continued living as a human I will die one day and then you will be left alone crushed, drowning in grief and misery." I shook my head but she held my face tenderly in her hands.

''You waited century for love and endure so much heartache in that long life. I for once am glad that Stefan brought me to you this time around so you can experience love with equal intensity, the same way you love others."

I didn't realize when tears start falling from my eyes but they didn't make it far because she kissed them away.

''You won't hurt anymore Damon. I swear if you let me then I will love you passionately as long as you want me around even if it meant forever."

I couldn't help and smirk at her. ''So you can handle me forever?" I wriggled my eyes at her making her laugh. ''Are you kidding me I will claim Damon Salvatore as mine! Of Corse, I can handle anything."

A genuine smile formed on our face as we stared each other lovingly. ''Then you have my love and promise Elena, as long you want you can claim Damon Salvatore for yourself, it doesn't matter what you choose I am yours and only yours to claim."

She bit her lips and held her hand. ''Then promise me that you will trust me and won't put yourself in danger for me."

Every cell in my body is trying to refuse her but my heart made its decision for me. ''You have my word." I gulped as these words came out of my mouth.

From the look of her face, I knew she understood how hard it was for me to make this promise .''Thank you, Damon, and to show you how much I meant each and every word I..." she took the small pin out of her hair and grabbed my hand. She poked my palm hard enough to draw blood and then started licking the crimson drop, drinking from me.

I stared at her in shock because this was the first time she was drinking from me and the rush of emotions went through me as she proved her love for me.

Finally, she lifted her face and gave me a hazy smile and I couldn't help as I crushed my lips with her. ''I love you so much, you crazy girl." I kissed every inch of her face before taking her lips and making us moan as I sensed the lingering taste of my blood into her mouth. I was about to lose control and claim her as mine when the buzz of the phone interrupted the moment.

We both were breathless as we moved away from little. ''Save by bell." I stared at her flushed face while picking up my cell phone.

"This better be a life and death situation!" I growled at whoever disturbs me. ''Damon, Bonnie called." I heard my brother on another end.

I heard him for while and this day is getting better finally I hang up and stared at my girl who was watching me curiously.

''We need to take rain check." She tilted her face in confusion. ''Why?"

I smiled and pulled her in my arms as we started walking back. ''Apparently, Bennett Witches found a solution to our werewolf problem and they gave us a green signal for a rescue mission." Her eyes widen in understanding and I nodded my head.

''Yes, darling we are going to rescue originals from their coffins."

Which will be another step towards our happiness.

###########

Klaus' P.O.V

I made my way towards my secret stockyard I went towards its room I turned into a prison cell.

After waiting an eternity this slip of a vampire Isobel brought me closer to my destiny. I surveyed the town myself and found out that doppelganger is staying under the protection of the town vampires. It's strange one of her protectors is my old friend.

Maybe after my work here is done I can rekindle my old friend.

I will need my ripper by my side when I conquer the world.

I turned towards prison cell and met with the scene where my prison cell was emptied and guards laid with their neck snapped.

Feeling rage building up in me I rushed to check my other possessions.

I rushed towards a place that held the coffins and to my relief I found them.

Just to make sure I peeked inside one opening them, One that held my mother is still locked so I moved to another. As soon as the lid was open my blood started boiling I could feel the rage burning through my flesh as the I witnessed the empty coffin lying in front of my eyes.

In maddening fury, I opened other coffins and found them all empty. ''No! No! Noooo!" animalistic growl ripped from my mouth as I trashed the empty coffins with my bare hands and swore to myself that I will break the culprit who dared to steal from me.


	13. Family Reunion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note.
> 
> The character does not belong to me only my happy ending story is mine.

Caroline's P.O.V

It was just like any other day at school except for us it wasn't. With the full moon so close our protection squad is on high alert.

Stefan and Ric are both guarding us inside while Damon and Enzo are guarding us outside.

As soon the bell rang signalling end of the day both Bonnie and I sigh in relief and went outside to see Stefan and Elena walking towards us at the corridor. ''Hey, Ready to head out?" Stefan asks us and all three of us followed him.

Elena and Bonnie soon found their boyfriends outside who led them to their cars while Stefan and I make way towards his.

''So full moon is tomorrow? are we prepared for everything? " I ask him as soon as he starts his car.

''Yeah, we have every ingredient now so all its left is up to Elijah to convince his siblings especially Klaus."

He turned to stare at me and saw me smiling. ''What?"

I ran my fingers on his head teasingly messing his perfect hairstyle. ''It's so nice of you leaving a hard job for Elijah." I teased him again and he grabs my hand and kisses it. ''Well it's his brother's business so naturally, he got the hard job of us all, although you are forgetting Bennett's and Martin's witches have already done the most impossible job off us all, so at least Elijah can do his part."

I nodded my head as my mind wander off to what witches did to attain werewolf for ritual.

Still lost in deep thought when my phone ring signalling call from an unknown number.

''Hello?" I listened to women voice other end and what she said made my whole body tremble in fear. ''What! Okay, I will be there."

I hang up and looked at Stefan who looked alarmed seeing tears in my eyes. ''Stefan my mom!'' I cried and felt Stefan stopping his car. ''It's okay I heard what she said." he wipes tears from my eyes.

''She is in hospital, they say it's animal attack." And then thought came into my mind. ''You don't think it's him?" I asked him in horror.

His face got hard as he rushed us towards hospital while instructing me to call our friends.

The second we arrived at the hospital I all but rushed to find my mother. ''Where is Liz Forbes," I screamed at the receptionist who told me she is in I.C.U

''Doctor how is my mom?" I asked the doctor who was standing outside. ''It was a brutal attack and her neck is severely injured while she loses so much blood that we have to do blood transfusion to save her. Thankfully She is out of danger and will recover in a week."

I felt Stefan's arms around me as he comforts me. ''Can we see her?" Stefan asked the doctor who shakes his head. ''She is unconscious but if her daughter wants she can see her alone for few minutes."

I nodded my head and turned around to see Stefan. ''I will be right back." He touched my cheeks and kissed my forehead. ''I will be waiting for you out here."

With that, I went inside and closed the door behind me. Seeing my mom unconscious and covered in a tube makes me so scared, my mom always strong sheriff of Mystic Falls is now in the hospital fighting to stay alive.

I went closer to sit beside her and lightly touched her hand and found relief in her warmth.

''Wake up mommy,'' I begged to burst in tears. 'Please for me open your eyes." But her eyes remain shut and after a while, I knew it's time to go.

Kissing her hand I stood up and turned around only to find someone standing in shadows.

''Who is there?" I ask while trying to inch towards the door but then a familiar deep melodious but sinister voice stopped me from moving.

''You know whenever someone saw me for the very first time they always get struck by my charismatic personality yet what intrigues me when for the first time ever a human felt fear and tremors in my presence as if they know what evil stand in front of them."

Staring at my horrified face Klaus stepped forward, smiling at me as if he just not trapped me by hurting my mother.

''You did this!" it was no question to which his smile widen. ''You presume correctly, now only one puzzle left to solve in this mystery." He scratched his chin before his eyes twinkled in excitement.

''You know who I am love, Hence your accurate response to my presence."

He was done playing games and so have I. ''What do you want Klaus?"

In instant, his smile disappears replaced by rage. "I want my old friend to return what he stole from me and what's a better way to motivate him then stealing the love of his life dear Caroline."

Hearing that I make a dash towards the door but he zoomed forward in front of me while blowing some sort of grey powder at my face, that spread darkness in front of my eyes as I lose consciousness.

###########

Elijah's P.O.V

Stepping inside my house I saw various bodies scattered around. ''What is this!" At my voice, the culprits of this mess stared at me without any remorse. ''Relax Elijah." Kol wipes the blood from his mouth. "we needed fresh blood to sustain centuries of hunger. You contain blood in those bags kind of contraception won't do us any good."

Shaking my head I pushed body aside and make my way towards my room only to halt when my phone rang. ''Yes, Damon?" after hearing his threatening screams I shake my head.

''Don't do anything stupid and try to calm your brother, I will bring you Miss Forbes alive, you have my word."

With that, I close my phone and stared at my siblings. ''We need to leave before our brother does something to mess everything up."

As expected none of them moves. ''Why should we help you? Just to get dagger on our back from that bastard? " Fin asked in distaste but his words filled me with rage.

''Don't call him a bastard, he is our brother and you can't deny it even in your rage!" I told them calmly but they still detect anger in my voice.

''Besides, he took someone dear to Stefan Salvatore and if he kills her than our fate will be in jeopardy." I tried to explain but my sister scoffs at my words.

'' Why do I care for some girl, maybe It's better she dies then I can rekindle my relationship with Stefan." She seems excited at this prospect but I laugh at her silliness.

'' My naive little sister, your silly infatuation with Stefan Salvatore is nothing compared to the love I saw he shared with that over these past few weeks. He fought life and death just to have her and trust me nothing in this world is strong enough to compete with that kind of love."

I know I hit her hard with my words, my sister no matter what her fault will never sabotage true love.

Sighing she pulled both Kol and Fin to their feet and stared at me seriously. ''What do you want?" at this smile form on my face. '' Its time Klaus has a family reunion."

Taking my phone out I called Jonas Martin. ''It's me, I want you to bring our dear guest to my house, there is someone I want him to meet ." with that I hang up ready to reunite my family.

############

Outside of Mystic falls there were few Mansions surrounded by woods.

In one of these Mansions, there was an abandoned one for many years but recently it seems that someone is residing there.

Few people always stood outside while the owner of this house only left this place when he wants to.

Today for the first time he bring guest or more accurately carried unconscious girl inside his Mansion.

His guards didn't even dare to look to meet his eyes as he passed them, they love their life enough to stare at death itself in the form of their master.

Unknown to any of the death came swiftly at night but in the form of four people who ripped out their heart from their bodies bringing them a quick death.

Wiping blood with a handkerchief, leader of that group stepped inside followed by others.

The second they crossed thresholds they were ambushed by more vampires but in a few minutes, es these fool's laid dead on their feet's.

They stepped over these lifeless bodies without even scratch on their bodies or tear on their clothes.

''Are you done playing games!" Elijah's voice echoed through walls. ''Or do you want to bring more players to their deaths?"

Soon he got his answer when searing pain hit their brain as if every nerves vessel is popping.

''Damn it, Nick!" Rebecca screamed while holding her head.

In front of them, a bulky man and women stepped forward chanting a spell to bring them more searing pain.

Seeing the source of their pain the eldest brother used his whole strength and rushed towards warlock snapping his neck in a swift motion. The spell break and his sibling sigh in relief. ''Good thinking Fin." Kol compliments him, to which he ignored and moved towards witch but found his path blocked by his brother.

''Don't harm witch Fin." Elijah grabs witch's hand. ''I promise your father to deliver you safely Greta."

The witch merely stares at him and he heard a familiar voice behind him. ''My poor brother, always saving those who don't want to be saved ."

He turned around and saw his brother casually leaning against a pillar. ''Nicklaus." Klaus smiled and walked forward-facing his family. ''Hello, family."

He impressively stared at the pile of dead bodies. ''Impressive show I must admit, although it's sad you killed Maddox, he really served me well." He shrugged and stepped over dead warlock body. ''Anyhow let's have drink shell we, Greta dear bring the best whisky you can find, after all, it rare occasions when we have a family reunion."

He saw Fin, Kol growled at him while Rebecca looked disgusted but Elijah still ever remain calm who nods his head. ''Very well let's talk like civil people while we still can."

Everyone went toward the couch and sat down far from each other.

''So tell me, Elijah, what is the reason behind this sudden family gathering, especially releasing our siblings from daggers curse?"

Kol faces flare in rage. ''You pathetic scum!" he roars and was about to lung when his sister held him back. ''No, don't let him rile you."

She threw a withering look at Klaus. ''Go to hell Nick." He merely gives taunting laugh. ''After you sister." Making all of them ready to tear each other apart.

''Enough!" at Elijah's booming voice everyone stays still even Klaus who rarely sees his brother lose his composer.

''Great, now Nicklaus first I want you to release Miss Forbes, I assume she is somewhere here in your captivity?" He looked around at Mansion before meeting amuses eyes of his brother.

''Ah! Lovely Caroline is sleeping peacefully at this moment under influence of sleeping ash, although quite intriguing creature she is, she caught my eyes for the very first moment and now she brings four originals to rescue her. Tell me why she is so important? Is it because of her love affair with certain Salvatore? " he threw last words towards his sister directions making her wish to scratch that smirk off his face.

''Miss Forbes is important I won't deny." Elijah reverts his attention toward him. ''But we are here to discuss far more complicated yet important matter."

This got Klaus interest. ''What complicated yet important matter you want to discuss? I thought you lot will flee as soon I saw those empty coffins, which reminds me how did you found about it at first place?"

Elijah can see not only interest but also curiosity behind his eyes, After all, it's not rarity when someone discovered his dark secrets.

''I am glad you ask, I got every information regarding you from your once old friend." The shocked look appears on his brother's face. ''Who are you referring too?"

Bracing himself he answered him. ''Stefan Salvatore."

A look of disbelief came over his face. ''You are lying, I compel him in the twenties and never sought him out after that, so it's impossible for him to remember anything from our past."

He saw the look of understanding passed between his siblings as if they knew something he didn't which agitate him further. ''What?" he almost sounds like a brat who doesn't like secrets kept from him.

At this point, Greta enters carrying their drinks. ''Serve him first dear." Elijah pointed towards Klaus. ''You will need it after you hear what I am about to tell you."

So Elijah starts telling Klaus everything that happened since he met Salvatore's and everything Stefan told him regarding their future even bits of what Stefan heard and knew after they moved to New Orleans from that version of time plus what Bennett witch learns from Anaya's spirit.

''So you see, we don't want to harm you instead we want to ensure that our past won't repeat in same destructive pattern as it does from where Stefan Salvatore came from." He tried to reason with him as gently as he can.

After that Klaus was unnaturally quiet still in deep thought, he every few seconds keep staring each of his siblings face as if searching any kind of lie or treachery on their face.

''So even if I consider this whole future nonsense true, why you all presume I agree with you lot?" he asks them in challenging voice. ''After all, I have every ingredient I need to break my curse. I have witch, werewolf and I will get moonstone in exchange of lovely Caroline, also I will capture any vampire tomorrow or more accurately Katrina's long lost daughter Nadia Petrova for perfect revenge for her betrayal."

He gave him a wicked smile. ''So tell me, dear brother, why I listen to you and abandoned years of my hard work?''

To his utter surprise, he just said one word. "Family."

He stands up and made his way towards his brother. ''For family Nicklaus, breaking this curse my way you won't only get rid of that curse but you also will get family that you desperately desired your whole life."

He can see Klaus resolve to break through his hard exterior but menace return in his eyes. ''Family? Really Elijah? That is not tempting offer at all my brother, I mean besides you I am pretty sure these three hate me and besides why I pick a family of hateful members over to my plan of siring faithful hybrids."

He can see his sibling tense up but not Elijah who took his phone out. ''Bring him in." He just said before turning to face Klaus with a smile on his face.

''How about I sweeten this deal, you will have your family, a prosper future and something that you wanted more than anything but never in million dreams thought you can ever get."

Still smiling he walked away towards the door, unable to contain his curiosity, Klaus stood up and followed his brother who was standing at threshold looking at the deserted road.

''What are you staring at?" he heard his brother's voice and in answer, he pointed toward a car that is coming towards them.

The car stopped and two men get out, the first man he realized as Jonas Martin but another man looked vaguely familiar. ''Go Klaus take a good look at my offer."

Klaus threw a wary look at his brother before stepping down to see that man more closely.

He tried to rack his brains and after a few minutes, an old memory came in his mind. He started at the man whose eyes and facial features resembles exactly like his own .

Staggering back from him Klaus shake his head in denial and disbelief. ''No! No! That's impossible, you died thousands of years ago! " he screamed in disbelief.

Stepping cautiously the man touched his shoulder. ''You are right I did die but Martin uses up all his power to bring me back from another side for this ritual."

Seeing shock and disbelief still etched on Klaus's face he tried again. ''Its true Nicklaus, it's me Ansel your father."

For the first time in his lifetime words escaped as father and son stare at each other.

Finally, Klaus lifts his face to see Elijah and his other siblings who were standing a few feet away. "Now you got my attention brother, so how do you propose this ritual thing?" He asked Elijah who smiled genuinely at him before turning towards his Warlock. ''Get everything prepares and informs others." Staring at Klaus he added. "Tell everyone it's time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note.
> 
> So here we are, I hope you enjoy this chapter as we reached so close to end.
> 
> Please send me your reviews to motivate me to write more and more.


	14. Ritual.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ritual but in a way that gang wanted.

Stefan's P.O.V

My whole night passed in agony without any news about my Caroline.

Part of me wants to rip my heart out for my inability to protect my own girlfriend but then Damon stepped up for me by making threatening calls to Elijah, who in turn assure us her safety.

He asked us to wait and as much I want to deny I knew going there myself is going to put her life in more jeopardy.

So we waited and now Sun is rising and still no news about her and it's driving me crazy.

Finally, my patience ran out as I felt on the verge of losing my sanity.

Standing up I made my way towards the door but found my path blocked by my brother and Enzo. ''Going somewhere? I can see you are in your hero mode.'' Damon asked in a calm tone.

''Back off Damon! I am done with waiting and if its Elena or Bonnie instead of Care then you two would be doing the same thing.'' I all but snapped at them.

''That's true but you know something mate, that if we were in your place then it would have been you stopping us from doing something irrational to blew this whole plan off.'' Enzo reminded me of making me scowl at his accurate words.

''I can't wait anymore knowing she is out there with him.'' I tried to make them understand.

''Then its good thing you won't have to wait anymore.'' Our heads turned and we saw Elijah walking towards us with Caroline, her eyes land on me and we both ran towards each other before colliding in hard embrace while our lips met at the same time.

''I am so sorry baby.'' I began to apologies but she shook her head. ''Stop blaming yourself Stefan it was not your fault.''

Kissing her forehead I turned to stare at Elijah in gratitude. ''Thank you so much for rescuing her, I can't imagine what you did to convince Klaus to free her?''

His smile didn't reach his eyes. ''It was hard and I have to lay all my cards but in end, I was able to almost convince him...'' he trailed of taking deep sigh as if he wants to add something more to his answer.

''What do you meant by almost.'' Damon inquires behind me and I felt Caroline's arms tightened around me.

He stared at me sympathetically ''I told my brother truth about everything but for some reason, he wants to hear it from you.''

''Let me guess this meeting needs to take place somewhere your freak of a brother can ambush Stefan alone,'' Enzo asked, his voice laced with sarcasm as he stepped closer to Elijah. 'Well, you can tell him to shove his...''

''Where he wants to meet me?'' I intervened before Enzo can finish whatever was in his mind.

''' He wants to meet you at falls.'' I nodded at Elijah before turning to face Damon and Enzo. '' Guys be prepared, I will meet you there.''

Before they can stop me I laid one last kiss on Caroline's lips before zooming away towards where Klaus wants to meet me.

############

Klaus waited beneath falls staring around woods. Today is the day when his curse going to lift forever, either one way or another.

He heard approaching footsteps way before a person appears through woods.

''Hello, Old friend.'' He greets out loud when footsteps grew near and saw Stefan Salvatore emerging through woods. ''Klaus.''

Once old friends now stand in front of each other. ''So it's true what they say? That you want to lift my curse?'' He asked Stefan while assessing what kind of games he is playing but Stefan's face remains calm.

''Why ask questions you already knew the answer of?'' Stefan asked him in return as he saw him walking closer.

''We won't bring your father back if we were not serious to lift your curse.''

Klaus was taken aback but still stared at him in suspicion. ''Then answer me this, why is it so important for you to lift my curse?''

Stefan sigh as he sat on the bark of a broken tree. ''There are many reasons but two most important one.''

Klaus waited curiously as he heard how sincere his voice was.

''My first reason as you know is to gain happiness this time around.'' He looked at Klaus who nods in understanding. ''Yes, Elijah mentioned how you want to avoid your tragic past this time around but why I'm included in your plans?''

Stefan braces himself to choose the right words to explain himself. ''In my past, you were the only enemy who we couldn't defeat but you left us in your own terms but not before destroying many lives including mine.''

Hearing this reason malice returned back in Klaus's eyes. '' So it's safe to assume that you are helping me in favour and hope that I won't doom you to your tragic past again. Am I right?''

Stefan gave a dry chuckle before standing up and walking towards him.

''It's strange you say hope because that's my second reason to lift your curse and I can easily make you believe this truth by just telling you but I want to show you the truth instead.''

Klaus stared at him wearily, no one was brave enough to let him in their mind before but here is Stefan his old friend who is bravely ready to open his mind, just to prove his true intention.

''Very well, let's see what's all this fuss is about.'' Klaus put both his hand on Stefan's head and start watching everything that happened in his mind.

He saw Stefan and Damon innocent human who fell in love with Katrina, how they got killed by their father while trying to rescue her.

Stefan killing his father turning into a vampire and then dooming Damon to the same fate.

He then saw years of misery sometimes he was ripper who was feared far and wide and sometimes he stay away from human blood living in guilt trying to atone for his mistakes but never finding redemption.

Klaus saw their own friends and even though his switch was off his friendship to Klaus was true.

Memories after memories he saw an entire lifespan filled with pain and then he saw Stefan's return to mystic falls and every moment that transpired after that with clarity up until how he gave his life in hellfire.

Then memories shift as he wakes up again back in time. Having the burden of knowledge of terrible fate, yearning to gain happiness this time around but above all yearning redemption not for himself but for others around him to which surprisingly included Klaus too.

Klaus staggered away from him collapsing near the broken tree. For a minute no one said anything, Stefan knew how much his truth is affecting him like many others before him, he needs some time to process.

''That's quite a hell of life you lived.'' Klaus finally told him. ''It's one thing hearing from my brother but seeing all that you live through.'' He couldn't find words to complete but saw Stefan shaking his head.

''Lot of my past maybe tragic that I want to change but there are few things that I want to remain same. My brother finding his humanity, I found control against bloodlust to some extent, both of us finding not only love but remarkable people to call our friends and surprisingly person you turned into last time I saw you.''

Klaus raised his eyes in surprise. ''You help me save my life and I saw you care for your family, being a father change you into a better person and I wish that for you Klaus and that's a true old friend.''

Klaus stare ahead thinking hard. ''Her name is Hope?'' He asked barley in a whisper and saw Stefan nodding his head.

After a few minutes, Klaus gets up with a determined look on his face. ''Very well let's do this your way, I am taking a huge leap of faith so don't disappoint me, my friend.''

Stefan sighed in relief after sending a quick text to his brother he gets up. ''Let's go, Klaus, it's time to get rid of your curse.''

They start walking together when Klaus turned around. ''Tell me something did Lovely Caroline fancy me in your past life? Because I couldn't gather her feelings for me through your memories only that there was something between us.''

He saw strange kind of emotions passed through Stefan's face as if he is in conflict to say the right words.

Finally, he finds those words to say. ''Let's just say that despite being a villain for every one story for some strange reason you were never villain of her story. You both understand each other like no one else and that relationship was too wonderful to describe in mere words.''

Feeling content with the answer they start walking again and all this while Stefan was thanking his lucky stars for the fact that he never had to compete with him for Caroline's affections.

############

Everyone was already gathered by the time Klaus and Stefan arrived on spot where witches were sacrificed.

He saw various faces from Stefan's memories but one particular got his attention.

Katrina (who looked petrified to see him) was standing at the far end behind group close to a girl who resembles her a lot.

''Don't be afraid darling my brother has asked for your forgiveness and if everything goes well then you will have your freedom.''

He saw her sigh in relief but before anyone can understand Klaus zoomed towards Nadia and bit her with his werewolf venom who fell in shock but a blonde women grab her along with Katrina.

''Klaus!''

He wiped his mouth with a smile and saw outrage look on everyone face. '' Relax guys I just want to teach our Katrina some lesson for betraying me long ago.''

He bit his Palm again and gave his blood to Nadia. ''Here you go darling, this moment will help you to keep your mother in control.''

Nadia drank his blood while staring at her mother who was trembling in fear but has tears in her eyes for her.

'' I am f fine.'' She assures her in a shaky voice to which Katherine burst in tears and envelope Nadia in her arms. ''I am so sorry!'' She cried holding her daughter closer in her arms.

Feeling satisfied with his small punishment Klaus joined his brother and family again and saw Elijah looking at him disapprovingly. '' Was this really necessary Nicklaus?''

He stared back at mother-daughter duo before glancing at Stefan's direction. ''Trust me brother her fear for me is for her own good?''

Feeling confused he glanced at Stefan and Damon and saw them giving him a swift nod and he then realizes that scaring Katrina is going to keep her in control in future.

They waited until the moon is about to reach its apex. Stefan had his arms tightly around Caroline because he can see Klaus staring at her every now and then.

Damon and Elena are standing closer to them when Elena felt Damon handing her a small bottle.

She looked down and saw elixir in her hand. She glanced at Damon who was watching her with so much love but also trusts.

''Thanks for being here.'' With that, she kissed him passionately and then wrapped her arms around him. Damon held her close shielding him from prying eyes as she quickly drank elixir making her safe if things go wrong.

Few feet away Alaric, Lexi and Lee stood around Katherine and Nadia in case things go wrong and Klaus decides to attack.

In middle in front of ancient stone caldron stood all three Bennett witch's preparing for a spell while Greta and her brother stood nearby with their father and Enzo who was intently staring at Bonnie catching her reassuring smile every now and then as she helps in preparation.

''Its time.'' Sheila's voice echoed as they saw the moon bright above the sky.

Kissing Damon one more time Elena tightly hugged Caroline and Stefan as she starts walking towards Bonnie.

''Come, Nicklaus, it time to break your curse.'' After living an eternity he never thought his curse will break like this, with his sibling's concern gaze and his dead Father and his elder brother being a key ingredient to break this spell. ''Good luck Nik.'' He heard his sister voice while Kol tapped his back even Finn gave him nod which surprised him more than anything.

Klaus, Elijah and Ansel reached at the same time as Elena.

''Relax my child everything is going to be alright.'' Sheila comforted Elena who was shaking in fear but smiles nevertheless.

With one flick of her hand flames erupted as all three witches start chanting a spell in dead language together which no one understands except originals who recognized these words as they were opposite to spell their mother performed on Klaus while cursing him thousand years ago.

All three of them keep chanting spell until the wind starts blowing harder and now they all can hear other voices too chanting the same spell with them.

Suddenly lightning strikes and Sheila's and Lucy's eyes got unfocused their eyes turned white but they didn't stop chanting once.

Meanwhile, Bonnie' eyes got closed and she starts shaking. ''Bonnie!'' Enzo tried to touch her but he got thrown away with magic with Bonnie in his arms but witch circle was not broken because now instead of Bonnie a woman stood in her place.

''Annaya!'' Klaus recognizes her in shock.

''I'm just Spirit Nicklaus, I have come here to aid my family and to restore your nature that was destroyed by Esther years ago.''

With that, she resumes chanting and then called Bonnie. ''Child start bathing moonstone with blood one by one.''

Enzo unfastened his locket and gave the stone to her. ''Do your thing love.''

Bonnie take a stone and put it in the stone cauldron. ''Ansel you first.'' Ansel stared at Klaus with a smile and stepped closer where Bonnie cut his palm and drops of his blood spill on stone.

''Now your turn Elijah,'' Bonnie called him as Ansel stepped back.

''For you brother.'' He told Klaus as he too stepped forward and cut his hand poring his blood on the stone.

''Elena.'' She stares back at Damon and mouthed I love you before stepping forward and slicing her hand with knife Bonnie gave. 'Ah!'' She flinched in pain but pored her blood on the stone before Bonnie tells all of them to step away.

All this time witches didn't stop chanting and then Bonnie joined them too.

Moonlight fell on stone setting it on flame and then minutes later flames were disappear leaving blazing red moonstone.

''Ansel,'' Annaya called him. ''Take this stone and placed it on your son's heart, it's not only going to break his curse but also give him his legacy back as your son and heir of your pack.''

Klaus was taken aback with these words and watched as his father took the blazing stone in his hand without caring that it's burning his hand and walk towards him. ''This is for you my son.'' Tears form on both their eyes as he pressed stone on his heart.

''Aaaaaah! Klaus screamed in agony but found his brother and father arms around him, supporting him as he goes through this pain.

Finally, after a lifetime of agony stone got cold and burning stopped along with witches chanting.

Klaus collapse exhausted but saw his whole family surrounding him.

''It's done. My best hopes with you all especially you Nicklaus.'' with that Annaya 's spirit disappear leaving all of them waiting if they succeeded or not.

'''Did it worked?'' Katherine asked anxiously breaking the silence as everyone waited for the result.

Klaus shakily get on his feet and stagger few feet away ''I, I feel Ahhaaaa!'' He screamed echoed throughout as his bones start breaking one by one. His eyes turned the shade of yellow gold saw his family stepped closer but he growled at them with a warning. ''Stay back!''

Elijah looked at Stefan and others who were watching his brother transformation with a transfixed gaze. ''Leave now!''

Understanding urgency in his voice they left grounds leaving Klaus and his family behind.

''Leave guys, I don't want you to see me like this!'' Klaus screamed at them as his spine cracked.

''Klaus, listen to me.'' Ansel kneels down in front of him. ''Don't be afraid of your transformation, accept it as part of you.''

Klaus saw Ansel's eyes turned golden same as his. ''Embrace your true natural self my son the one you were born for.''

With that, Ansel stepped back and show his son how to transform and that helped Klaus embrace his true form as his family watched both father and son transformed into majestic wolves and with one last look at them they ran together into the woods under the bright moonlight.


	15. Prize Of Redemption.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cade brings a gift for them all that is going to give them a second chance in happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The characters does not belong to me only my happy ending story is mine.

For the first time in many nights, the boarding house was completely empty.

The moon was shining brightly through its windows and at that moment someone appeared right in the middle of the parlour.

He stared around the house before using his magic to light fireplace making room filled with warmth and glow.

He then took a seat near the fireplace while he waited for residents of this house to return.

After a few minutes of waiting front door opens and he heard voices filled with joy and relief.

Stefan and Caroline, Damon and Elena were first one to enter in parlour closely followed by Enzo and Bonnie, Sheila, Lucy, Ric, Lexi, Lee, Nadia and Finally Katherine who unlike others just looked greatly relieved to survive this night.

''Congratulations to you all.'' The man on the chair finally stood up gaining Stefan's and everyone else attending.

''Cade?'' Stefan's voice sounded as shocked as he felt.

Realising who that man was Damon stepped forward. ''So you are The Devil? Cade?''

Cade smiles at him. ''I prefer Ex Devil but nowadays I am High Spirit who gave you all this second chance to change your fate.''

Enzo scoffs bringing Bonnie closer in the protection of his arms.

''So what' the reason behind your sudden appearance? Especially tonight of all nights?''

Cade couldn't help but apprised the protective stance this group have.

Raising his hands in surrender he tried to assure them ''You all can relax, I didn't come here to mean harm to anyone of you.''

They all stared at him wearily but Stefan somehow trusted him.

He sighed before staring at his brother who was standing In a defensive way in front of their group.

"Damon, I trust him.'' He then glanced at Cade. ''How come you're here? I thought you found peace?''

Nodding his head he sat down. ''It's true I found peace but a higher power send me back to give you all your prize of Redemption which you all managed to achieve.''

They all stared at him in confusion. ''Higher power?'' Sheila asked again unsure she heard him right.

Cade smiles widened. ''Higher power, creator of the universe, God you can call him anything but point is since I was first psychic of this world and when I found the peace he made me high Spirit just like your ancestor Annaya. It's our job to create balance in the supernatural world and help those people find Redemption whose lives got destroyed by it.''

He mentioned them to take a seat and then turned his attention towards Bennett witches. ''Sheila, Bonnie and Lucy you three went beyond in restoring balance with not just your magic but believing in goodness by believing in Stefan and breaking Nicklaus curse. This Supernatural world can't survive if it won't have a powerful being leading it. In past, Nicklaus's cruelty is the reason of his downfall and that was his upbringing fault but today you changed that by binding him to his father, to give his legacy back and that will help him make a compassionate leader this supernatural world needs.''

All three Bennett witches felt little overwhelmed at his praise.

''So your prize is me bestowing my whole power, my knowledge and my wisdom to your family and to make you Sheila the regent of every witch and warlock family in this world, so you can oversee that balance of the universe is always restored and that no one will ever misuse magic to destroy it.''

Seeing their stunned faces he turned his attention towards Lexi. ''Lexi you are the most controlled vampire ever exists in our supernatural world and that control also help vampires like Stefan who couldn't control their bloodlust.''

Lexi looked at him with surprise, wondering what he meant by all this. ''You're also better friend than vampire and even when all this did not concern your life but you and your mate still stayed to help your friends so as your prize I am bestowing you and Original family control over entire vampire race, from this moment onwards you can control their way of life and teach them how to survive without killing anyone.''

Lexi stared at him as if he is speaking completely different language while a question came in Lee's mind. ''You want us to teach entire vampire race to feed without killing? How can you be sure they will listen to us?''

Cade then pointed towards Katherine. ''Why don't you test it yourself.''

Lexi and Lee both went towards Katherine to test their powers and Cade called Nadia to come closer.

''Nadia Petrova your mother once held a special place in my world and to make sure it never happened again my prize to you is a binding spell that I have placed between you and your mother.''

Speechlessly Nadia stared at him and then at her mother who looked kind of dazed as Lexi use her power.

''Take her to Bulgaria Nadia and I will assure you your mother will never leave your side again.''

Nadia smiled at him with gratitude. ''Thank you.'' She then turned around to face everyone. ''Thank you all for giving me my mother back.''

Cade looked at Alaric. ''Alaric you and few other humans of this town helped and believe in Redemption of these supernatural people. Your prize is happiness with a peaceful life ahead.''

Cade then stared at Caroline, Elena and Bonnie. ''Can I talk to you three of you alone for few minutes? It's really important.''

Once again he saw how their respective partners hold them protectively in their arms.

So he waited and then finally Bonnie touched Enzo's face.

''It's okay we will be in the kitchen.''

Caroline kissed Stefan's cheek. "We will be right back.''

Elena was about to follow them when she felt Damon pull her back. ''Shout if he tries anything.'' She gave him a radiant smile before giving him a quick kiss. '' I will.''

Damon watched with others as girls make their way towards the kitchen followed by Cade.

Unfortunately, they couldn't hear a word and Sheila concluded Cade has used magic to a soundproof room that was enough to set all three guys off making them more anxious by each passing seconds.

''What the!'' Damon growled when three distinctive scents of blood hit him and panicked looked on both Enzo's and Stefan's face mirrors how he felt.

Without any delay, all three of them rushed towards the kitchen but instead of what they feared they came face to face with Cade who was staring at them calmly.

They then saw the love of their lives standing together near kitchen island looking perfectly fine but that still didn't explain lingering scents of their blood.

''What's going on in here?'' Damon

asks while checking out Elena for any kind of injury.

''We smelled blood,'' Stefan stated in anger as his eyes filtered between Cade and Caroline.

''As you can see your love ones are perfectly fine.''

Cade tried to assure him.

''Then why we can smell their blood here?'' Enzo inquired angrily, he reached to Bonnie and checked her out.

''Guys we are fine.'' Bonnie tried to assure them.

'' As for blood, well don't worry we are perfectly fine.'' Elena places her hand around Damon's waist calming him down instantly.

''That still doesn't explain why?'' Stefan begins but Caroline cut him off. ''Cade will explain that to you but you three need to go with him.''

The way Caroline sounded so sure to make his doubts go away.

He stared at his brother and Enzo and nodded his head before turning to face Cade. ''Okay, Cade lets go and talk whatever you want to talk about.''

With Cade leading the way all three of them quickly exchanged loving glances with their respective girls and then quietly followed him outside of the house.

Stefan felt like he stepped back in time a few months ago when he followed Cade into the woods, the only difference this time around is that he is not alone with him.

They walked quietly until they reached falls and with pang Stefan realized that this is the same spot where he killed Cade in his past.

''I know what you are thinking Stefan and trust me there is a huge reason why I bring you three here.''

Once they reached there Cade stared around before turning to face them. ''I don't know if Stefan told you two this but you three were last to serve me.''

When they stayed quiet Cade understand they knew about their service to him in Stefan's past.

''Anyway, both Sybil and Seline choose you because all three of you led your life in a way that gains your spot in hell and I agreed with their reasons of choosing you but yet to my surprise all three of you proved how wrong we were.'' He stared at each one of them with kindness.

''Souls that can love, that can sacrifice its happiness, its life for sake of others can found Redemption and those Souls who redeem themselves don't deserve hell.''

Stefan heard some of it before but he can see Cade's words were touching both Damon and Enzo just like him.

''So that being said there is no higher prize I can offer you than a chance to live happy, human life.''

All three off them looked at him as if he's gone crazy. ''Happy human life?'' Damon asked him with a hint of sarcasm. ''Do you have three cure for us?''

Cade shook his head before reaching for his pocket bringing three small bottles of blood which he held out towards them.

''What is this?'' Enzo asked while stepping away from the blood he was offering.

''This is last magic I will ever perform. In each bottle, there is the blood of girl you love and if you agreed to drink this then your life will be bound to them.''

He then gave Caroline's blood bottle to Stefan, Elena's blood bottle to Damon and finally Bonnie's blood bottle to Enzo.

''By giving their blood they gave their permission to perform this magic but they want me to warn you.''

Stefan stared at the bottle In his hand before looking up at Cade. ''What warning?''

''If you drink their blood you will be bind to their humanity which will make you human but since you all three are already dead you will live as long as your soulmate. In easy words the moment they stopped breathing so will you, you will live and die with your soulmate.''

Once they understand what drinking blood truly means a smile form on their face. ''To live a human life with the love of my life.'' Stefan

smiles while opening the cap of his bottle.

''To die with love of my life,'' Damon smirked while opening his bottle.

''That mate is the best prize in this world.'' Enzo finally completed what each one of them felt about Cade's prize and with that, all three of them drink blood for the very last time.

A wave of dizziness swept over them as they collapsed and as darkness overtook them they saw Cade's spirit fading away and heard his last words. ''Have a great human life.''

With that Cade was gone leaving three unconscious humans being behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes.
> 
> So this is the last chapter of Changing fate I will update Epilogue next so please tell me by your reviews what you feel about this chapter and their prize of Redemption.


	16. Epic Happily Ever After.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fitting ending I dreamed for these characters. An Epic Happily Ever After!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes.
> 
> The characters does not belong to me but this happy ending story is mine.
> 
> So this is epic epilogue that I planned from start and hope you all will be satisfied with this ending.  
> Finally thanks to creator of the vampire diaries who gave us this wonderful show and characters and inspired us to write fanfiction.

( Eight years later)

On the bright sunny afternoon in June, the entire Lockwood Mansion was filled with guests.

Some were standing around and in deep conversations while some were taking their seats that were lined in rows in front of the huge flowery aisle.

Richard and Carol Lockwood with Liz and Bill Forbes were greeting upcoming guests when they saw Mason arriving with his wife and six-year-old son.

''Mason!'' Liz greets him with a smile. ''So glad you make it, where is your wife?''

Mason passed his son to his brother before pointing at the gateway of gardens. ''Lucy is helping aunt Sheila up the steps, how are bride and groom are doing?''

''She is getting ready but you can go and meet groom, Stefan room is on the west wing while Caroline is in the east wing,'' Bill told him.

He and Lucy then left to meet the bride and groom leaving Sheila with them. ''How was your trip in New Orleans did you manage to protect children?'' Richard asked in a hushed voice.

''It's gone as well as I hoped, between me, their regent Vincent and Freya Mickelson we were able to handle their Hollows situation.''

Liz and Carol both sighed in relief so she continued. "Vincent send his gratitude for your help when you gave me that bones your family was guarding, we finally trapped hollow again but this time with help of the leader of Gemini Coven on our side we send those bones to the prison world.''

Richard then saw another guest approach. ''Speaking of Gemini leader.'' Sheila turned around in time to see Joe and Alaric Saltzman approaching with their twin daughters who screamed in delight at the sight of their grandparents. ''Grandma! Grandpa!''

Liz and Bill both smile and hugged their four-year-old granddaughters. ''Lizzy, Josie!'' You both looked prettiest flower girl.''

Lizzy giggled before flipping her hair just like her mother used to when she was young. ''Prettier then Sheila and Ella?'' Josie giggled along with her sister until they heard their mom cleared her throat looking at them sternly. ''All four of you are prettiest in our eyes. Now go upstairs and show your mommy, cousins and aunties your dresses.''

With that, both girls rushed inside leaving amused elders behind them.

''They certainly got both their mother's personalities.'' Carol mused as she led them towards their seats.

Joe smiled while staring at her husband affectionately. ''What they are and lucky too because they have two sets of parents. I can't thank Caroline enough for being surrogate for us and for Stefan who supported her throughout her pregnancy and then by raising girls with us and not to forget Damon who rebuilt huge house at old Salvatore state so that all of us can live together.''

Joe still remembers how Kai's attack just not damaged her spleen but also her womb making her unable to carry full term but when they finally found out it was Stefan and Caroline who come forward with surrogacy idea, after all, it was always Caroline's fate to give birth to their daughters but after they were born she couldn't bear to be apart of them and no one wants that either, that moment Damon as Godfather solve this problem and rebuilt the house in an old state where now Damon and Elena, Stefan and Caroline, Bonnie and Enzo and Ric and Joe live together along with their children.

''Still thank you for sharing your daughters with them because we all know how much they love them,'' Liz told her sincerely as they settle on their seats.

Once Liz and Carol left Sheila lean closer to Joe. ''Nicklaus wants to personally thank you for trapping Hollow in the prison world.''

Both Joe and Ric looked around. ''Has Mickelson arrived yet?'' Ric asked but Sheila shakes her head. ''Only Klaus is coming with his wife and daughter, Elijah left for Bulgaria as soon this Hollow business was finished you know how Katherine gets whenever his family visits stretch long and even Nadia find it hard to cheer her up.'' She shakes her head remembering that high maintenance vampire.

"Rebekah took off for Vacation with her boyfriend Marcel, as for others I suppose they send their wishes and gifts although Ansel already arrived with Lily as far as I knew.''

She then pointed towards aisle where they can see Lily Salvatore instructing caterers with Ansel who has his arms wrapped around her.

''Klaus's Father and Salvatore's mother dating, Who would have thought,'' Ric whispers so they won't hear him.

''Well, I think they look great together plus this way heretics are under watchful eyes of originals which works for everyone,'' Joe whispers back.

Five years ago with the help of originals, they were able to overpower Kai which helped Joe winning in the merge.

Then later on Stefan and Damon request they free their mother but because she was an unstable vampire who was deeply hurt once Stefan told her truth about Julian, it was then decided she will move to New Orleans and then slowly over the years one by one they wake her heretics up.

They were so thankful that they swear their allegiance to Mickelson, there in New Orleans Lily Salvatore gain control to her bloodlust but everyone knows that being in relationship with Ansel helped her more.

''Well I guess if they got married it will make our bond even stronger,'' Sheila told them with a smile.

Upstairs in west wing groom was getting ready. Stefan Salvatore felt as nervous as he felt when he was about to get married in his past life and on top it of his bloody tie is not cooperating and his brother was not here to calm him down.

He was untying his tie when his brother appeared. His hair was messed up and tie half open and hanging from his neck as he tucked in his shirt back in his pants.

Damon didn't even flinch when he saw his brother glaring at him.

''Calm down broody groom and let me fix that for you.''

Even though they are human for years he still fixes Stefan's tie in speed.

''Thanks now fix yourself and spray some clone, I can smell Elena's perfume all over you.''

He just gave him smirk but fix himself nevertheless.

''Word of wise, happy wife means a happy li,e.'' Damoadvisesse his brother who clearly looked nervous.

''I know how to make her happy but what if something goes wrong. If I survive today then I have no clue what will happen in our future.''

Stefan collapse on the bed and Damon finally understand his brother dilemma.

Sitting beside him he gently tapped his back. ''Then prepare yourself for a new adventure and trust me, brother, no matter what is store in our future we will face it together.''

Stefan finally smiles at his brother when door open again revealing his other best man or as Caroline says best woman when Lexi steps inside followed by his groomsmen Enzo, Lee and Ric who bring Lizzy and Josie with him. ''Daddy! Uncle Damon!''

At that moment he forgets about his nerves as he hugged his precious daughters. ''You both looked so beautiful and how do I look?'' He asked and much to everyone amusement both girls checked him out the same way as Caroline used to do.

''You look like a prince,'' Josie said. ''Just like mommy look like a princess.''

They both give him a kiss on the cheek before moving on to their uncle.

''Uncle Damon your hair is all messy just like Auntie Elena!'' Lizzy told him while Josie ran her fingers on his hair. ''There, all fix but Auntie Elena's hair is more messed up and mommy said it was all your fault.''

All elders were trying to contain their laughter while Damon places a kiss on his niece's cheeks. ''Don't worry your mommy is just stressed out about her wedding but she won't complain when her own hair gets messy tonight.''

Oblivious to the meaning behind their uncle's remark, they were shocked when everyone screamed at him. ''Damon!''

'' Come girls let's go and gather your cousins,'' Lexi called them before turning towards her co best man. ''You !bring your brother at the altar.'' Damon gave her mock salute and she left with girls.

''You Ready mate?'' Enzo asked Stefan who looked up and meet the concerned stare of his friends. ''Yes, I'm ready. Let's go.'' Damon pulled his brother up and gave him a brotherly hug before leading him outside.

On east wing of Lockwood Mansion Bonnie was redoing her co maid of honours hair while Liz helped to the headpiece on brides hair.

Once Bonnie fix her hair Elena stood up and stare herself in the mirror.

Her hair was completely fixed and flowing in waves behind her back and its hard to detect that her husband messed it up an hour ago while making love with her, although it was Elena's fault because she couldn't contain her changing hormones and one smirk and the eye thing her husband does was enough to heat her desires.

Smiling she affectionately rubbed her round belly that was hidden in her cream silk gown and same feelings warmed her heart when she was pregnant with her six-year-old daughter Ella.

''You look perfect Dr Salvatore,'' Bonnie told her as she adds finishing touches to her hair.

''I still have few years left of residency.'' Elena reminds her but that didn't stop Bonnie. ''Oh please, they call you Dr Salvatore here already.'' Now that was true so she let it go because at that moment their eyes fell on the bride who was now dressed up.

''Oh, Caroline you look so beautiful.''

Caroline turned to face her friends who hugged her carefully. ''If I look as beautiful as you both looked on your wedding day then that's good enough for me.'' Both Elena and Bonnie remember their own weddings.

Elena and Damon got married six years ago when they found out about her pregnancy and even though she was still in college that didn't stop Damon southern upbringing and next thing she knew they got married in spring at gardens of Salvatore boarding house.

Bonnie and Enzo on other hand get married in winter same year when As Christmas gift from Enzo they went on a trip to Paris where he spontaneously popped the question and in the week their close family and friends gathered at Paris where they get married in French Chapel.

Now finally years later the last member of their group is tying the knot and even though Stefan had proposed to Caroline after the birth of twins, she still wants to finish her studies and build her career first but that didn't stop Stefan who proposed her every year on their engagement anniversary until finally, she became an executive broadcaster, only then Caroline proposed him and asked for June wedding which he agreed in happiness.

''You all looked beautiful at your wedding,'' Liz told them affectionately while watching them gave her a beaming smile.

Lexi took that moment as she entered wearing a dark blue gown and with her, they saw four cutest flower girls.

Ella Marinda Salvatore looked spitting image of her mother except for her beautiful blue eyes that resemble her father.

''Mom how do I look.'' Elena wrapped her arms around her daughter as she told her. ''You look what your dad calls you.'' Laying kiss on top of her nose. ''You look just like an Angel.''

Sheila Amy Bennett St John was sitting beside her mother who put the flowery crown on her five-year-old daughter's hair. '' Here you go now I want you to make sure that your crown won't fall down.'' Her daughter nodded her head before kissing her mother's cheek. ''Okay, mom.''

Smiling at her daughter she caresses her cheeks. Sheila maybe is closer to her lineage but appearance-wise she favours her father most.

Lizzy and Josie were giggling and playing with their flower basket when they saw their mother calling them towards her.

Both girls quickly stand in front of their mother who really today looked like a princess.

''Now Lizzy, Josie I want you to take care of these rings for me and as we practice yesterday when the pastor asked for them you are going to hand each ring to me and your daddy, understand?''

Both girls gave her a serious nod before taking rings from her hand.

Caroline then gives herself one last look in the mirror and saw the happiest bride staring back at her. ''Okay everyone.'' She faced everyone as she said. ''I am ready to marry the love of my life.''

With that, they left the room following her outside.

Once they reached hed entrance of gardens, where bridal party assembled in line waiting for the music to start.

At Altar Lexi arrived taking her place next to Damon. ''Get ready Steff your bride is arriving any moment.''

Stefan smiled at her before turning his attention when the music starts.

Once upon a time, Stefan jumped into Caroline's mind to watch her happy dream and saw her dreaming about their wedding but today reality is even more wonderful than that dream and even more wonderful than their wedding in his past.

His smile widens at the sight of his Daughters and nieces accompanied by Lucy who was in a cream coloured gown.

They spread petals everywhere as they walked on the aisle.

He saw almost everyone from town situated on their seats.

He saw Grams, (yes that's what he and Damon called her ever since they became human again) sitting beside Bonnie's parents who reconciled once they seal Original mother in the same crypt along with where Bonnie's mother seals Original father years ago.

Along with Bennett's sat Lockwood's on the left side and he saw Tyler sitting with his wife Vicky and Matt.

John and Jeremy were sitting on the right side with Lily and Ansel and next to them Klaus sat with his daughter Hope and his wife Camille they got married a few months ago when she became a vampire because of Hollows.

Their eyes met for a few seconds and Klaus gave him a friendly nod.

He then saw Bonnie walking down the aisle.

She has a brilliant smile on her face but the second her eyes met with her husband that same smile widen a thousand times more.

Next came Elena who was walking carefully but with a certain grace and sure enough her eyes connected with her husband who was looking at her like she is the only beautiful woman he ever laid his eyes on.

Stefan saw his brother blowing a kiss at his wife as Elena finally approached and took her place.

Shaking his head he lifts his head when music changed again and as Caroline stepped in his view with her parents, For moment Stefan thought he was transformed back in time.

Even though his past version of the wedding was totally different from today but he couldn't help but notice that Caroline looked still as much beautiful as she looked then and to his surprise she chooses same white gown this time too.

His human heart was bursting with excitement as Caroline crossed distances between them.

Once Liz and Bill gave their daughter hand in his, he felt finally complete.

''Girls were right you look just like a princess.'' He told her in low voice.

''Well, it's fitting I look like a princess because today is the start of our happily ever after.'' She replied when pastor cleared his throat to gain their attention.

''Dear beloved we gathered here to witness the union between Caroline Forbes and Stefan Salvatore.''

After that Stefan didn't listen much as his entire focus was on his beautiful bride who likes him was lost in his eyes until Pastor asked them to exchange vows.

''Caroline for a very long time my life was filled with mistakes and regrets but then I got chance to make it right and I couldn't do it without your love. You make me laugh, you make me smile and not to forget dance every time you want.'' As expected people closer to him start laughing.

''You loved and accepted me when I couldn't love and accept myself at times so now standing here I vow to you I will love you until my last breath, I will try my best to be the husband you deserve, I will raise our daughters and any future children with you with best of my abilities but most of all I will love you and that love will only grow more and more.''

He wiped a stray tear from her cheeks and then pastor asked Caroline for her Vows.

''Stefan, you came in my life when I was just insecure, control freak teenage girl and there were times when I doubt myself but your love for me turned me into a better person, it gave me confidence, it makes me patient, it makes me wise but above all it makes me loved and special.''

She tightens their joint hands as she continued. ''So now I vow to you that I will love you and our family with best of my abilities, we will be equal partners in every way and I will be the best mother of our children but above all, I will love you and keep loving you until our last breath and even love you when we both find peace.''

Stefan own eyes got wet but then Pastor asked for rings.

''Munchkins bring rings here,'' Damon called his nieces who were sitting in the front row and then both girls ran towards them and hand each ring to their parents before running back to their seats.

''Now please put rings on each other fingers.'' The pastor told them.

Stefan held Caroline's hand before reciting. ''With this ring.'' He placed the ring on her finger. ''I thee wed.''

Caroline then grabbed Stefan's hand. ''With this ring.'' She placed the ring on his finger. ''I thee wed.''

Behind them, He heard his brother. ''Finally.''

''By power Vested in me, I now pronounced you husband and wife.'' They desperately stepped closer when Pastor told him. ''You may kiss your bride.''

That was all he needed to hear as he enveloped his wife in his arms and gave her the most loving kiss ever which she returned with equal love.

Around them, their family and friends cheered and clapped for them and when they breakaway to face them they saw smiles everywhere.

With that newly turned Mr and Mrs Salvatore walked down the aisle towards where reception is about to take place.

It was a certainly a beautiful event and as bride and groom take the stage for traditional husband and wife dance Elena felt an arm wrapped around her waist while another hand gently rubbed her belly.

''How are my wife and son doing.'' Damon whisper against her neck where he laid kisses.

''Surprisingly your son is behaving today, I can't feel any football match inside.''

They watched their daughter dancing with Her grandfather John, over the years Elena finally formed a father-daughter relationship with him, Isobel on another hand though apologise for abandoning her but couldn't stay since Ric didn't want her back.

She left for Bulgaria to stay with Katherine and Nadia and after Elijah and Katherine got married they became family of their own no matter how strange that sounds.

''Come to Mrs Salvatore let's dance.'' Elena held his hand as he led her to the dance floor. ''It's tradition after all.'' She reminds him of a kiss and then starts dancing with her husband.

Not far from them Enzo was dancing with Bonnie. Their eyes conveying their love for each other. ''You look breathtakingly beautiful my love, there is a certain glow on your face that makes you more beautiful.'' Bonnie's eyes shine and unable to hide anymore she leans in to whisper in her husband's ear. ''That's because I am expecting little Enzo in eight months.''

To say Enzo was beyond happy would be an understatement and to show that happiness he kissed her passionately.

After Dance newlyweds cut the cake together. ''Don't you dare ruin my dress, Stefan!'' Caroline warned him but to her and everyone surprise he feeds her huge chunk of the cake before meshing their lips together.

Everyone laughed and while Elena and Bonnie took their friend for clean up, someone offered him a handkerchief. ''Thanks.'' He took handkerchief before realising who offered him. ''Your welcome my friend.''

''Klaus, glad you can make it,'' Stefan told him sincerely.

''Well your lovely bride is quite persistent, plus I want Hope to see her new school, she is starting in September.''

Nodding his head in understanding Stefan and Klaus walked in the corner. ''How is Haley taking with Hope coming school here?''

Klaus stared at his daughter who was playing with the rest of the children. ''Thanks to your knowledge of my past we were managed to avoid so many threats but since your knowledge stopped before Hollows we had to deal with it the hard way. I almost lost Camille if she didn't have my blood then I don't know...'' he stopped and Stefan patted his back in sympathy.

''I am grateful to Sheila and Joe who helped us getting rid of it but hope power is too much so Haley and I decided together she should come here.''

He then gave me a genuine smile. ''I owe you again for your idea of Salvatore, Bennett school for supernatural and for turning your old home into school.''

Stefan smiles back staring around human, Vampires, witches, werewolf and hybrid all together co-existing. ''We can co-exist Klaus if we can control ourselves and do good with our abilities.''

Both friends clicked their glasses as Caroline joined them. ''I am happy to see you, Klaus, did you bring that painting?'' Amused Klaus shows her gift table. ''It's there love I hope you like it.''

Caroline stares at the wrapped canvas before turning to face him. ''How is Haley?''

''She and Jackson are preparing for the arrival of their firstborn son. Hope is excited to have a baby brother next month.''

Klaus stares at his wife and daughter again. ''As strange it seems we are perfect examples of modern supernatural family.''

He then pointed towards His father who was approaching toward them with Stefan's mother, both friends gave each other knowing look.

''Stefan, Caroline it's time for toasts'' Lily told them.

They all gathered and one by one each important person in their lives said few things for them.

He saw everyone who contributed in some form to gain happiness he felt in his life and before he knew it he was on his feet clinking his own glass with spoon.

''Um, I have something to say too.'' He waited until everyone was silent while Caroline was staring at him questioningly.

''For the most part of my life as far as I can remember, I have made countless of mistakes that affected not only me but people closer to me too and wasted precious time in regrets and self-loathing.''

His eyes met with Damon who was shaking his head. ''My brother is my constant support. He stands by me throughout years even if he won't admit it and even when I gave up on him he never gave up on me so for that thank you. I am glad you find the happiness you always deserve.'' He raised his glass to Damon and Elena.

He then stared at his friends. ''To you all my friends who now I am proud to call my family. To this town that is my home, thank you all for believing in me.'' He raised his glass towards all of his friends who understand his feelings and raised their own glass in return.

''Finally to Caroline.'' Stefan held out his hand which Caroline took it and stand up so she can wrap her arms around him. '' Thank you for loving me, for trusting me, for choosing me, for filling my life with love and happiness.''

He tenderly kissed her lips before raising his glass to her. ''Thanks for this happily, no I mean for this epic happily ever after because at this moment I am feeling epic.''

He saw everyone raising their glass as his family and friends stared at each other agreeing wholeheartedly with his words.

''To epic happily ever after.'' They all toast back.

At that moment everyone who got a second chance to change their fate knows their lives are truly epic.

The Epic End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes.
> 
> Here you go my version of happy ending that I given to this story and to these characters in form of this epilogue.
> 
> So kindly send me your reviews and your thought about this chapter and please support my others stories by reading them too.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note:
> 
> Thanks for all your love and support. I really hope you like this chapter and like this part too. Please send me your reviews


End file.
